At Last
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been a couple for years now and are finally happily settled in NYC, along with Brittany, Santana, Wes, David, and Mercedes. After constant teasing from Wevid, Blaine decides it's time to pop the question. Now a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This has been in my folder for a while and I've lately been looking for some inspiration so I thought maybe focusing on something other than my current stories would help.**_

_**There's more to the story if anyone's interested... just let me know if you want to see more.**_

_**This fic is a bit slow in the beginning, but has a very happy ending: a Klaine proposal! :D**_

_**This story mentioned multiple events that have occurred throughout the tv series in no particular order and with a bit of my own spin on them.**_

_**This story takes place in New York, where Klaine, Brittana, and Mercedes have been living for a year. In my mind, everyone graduated from McKinley in the same year.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any events or characters you recognize.**_

* * *

><p>"Kurtie?"<p>

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Where's your dolphin?"

Kurt smiled as he turned to face Brittany. "He's at work Britt. Remember, I told you that he's working part-time at the coffee house around the corner."

Brittany's face brightened. "Oh yeah!" She went back to looking through the rack of jeans sitting in front of her. Kurt shook his head imperceptibly and went back to looking at a particular shirt that had caught his eye.

Kurt had been surprised at first when Brittany had demanded that he help her find an outfit for her first official date with Santana. He had eagerly agreed, desperate to know the details of how the two had finally gotten together. Which led them to where they currently were: browsing through multiple racks of clothes at the nearby mall.

_How could anyone possibly wear this? It's hideous._ Kurt was rifling through the rack of tunics before him and paused as his fingers touched one made of bright pink polyester. Polyester was definitely not Kurt's style. And to make it even worse, the shirt was covered in garish silver sequins.

"Ooh!" Brittany took the shirt right out of his hands. "I like this. Pink is the color of love and passion." Kurt watched on, amused, as Brittany proceeded to rub the fabric against her face. "Can I get it?"

Kurt was torn. He wanted to explain to her how absolutely revolting the shirt was, but he couldn't say no to her childish innocence. "I don't know Britt…"

"You don't like it?" Brittany's voice dripped with tangible disappointment. Her eyes seemed near tears.

"No, it's not that." Kurt couldn't snub Brittany's purity after all. "If you like it, then you should get it."

Brittany's face immediately lit up. "Thank you!" She hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt returned the hug. He smiled as Brittany skipped over to the register. Now if only he could find something for his date with Blaine later…

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned toward the voice. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Mercedes!"

"Kurt!"

Mercedes dropped her bags by the door of the store and ran to Kurt. They embraced each other tightly.

Mercedes released him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Brittany find something for her date with Santana tonight." Kurt pointed to Brittany at the register. She was babbling excitedly and if the look on the cashier's face was anything to go by, she was most likely going into intricate detail of what she and Santana usually got up to.

Mercedes turned in the direction Kurt pointed to. "Aw, she's so adorable. I'm happy for them."

Mercedes and Kurt caught up for a few minutes. Brittany skipped up to them.

"Hi Mercedes. What are you doing here?" Brittany asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

"Just some retail therapy. What about you, Britt?"

"I'm getting clothes for my date with Sanny!" Brittany grinned at the mention of Santana. "And Kurtie was helping me." She leaned over and whispered into Mercedes' ear, "He has dolphin powers."

Mercedes giggled. "Yeah, he does."

"I what?" Kurt asked suspiciously, looking both of the girls over as they giggled.

"Nothing."

"Alright…"

"Hey, Kurt? I have to go, but we definitely need to talk when you get back from your date tonight."

Kurt grinned at the mention of his date with Blaine. "Right. Don't worry, I will. Well, it was good seeing you, Merce." The two divas shared a quick hug. "Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely." Mercedes said goodbye to Brittany and then walked to the front of the store to grab her bags she had dropped earlier. She turned back and waved one last time as she left.

"I have to go too," Brittany stated sadly.

"That's alright, Britt."

"But," Brittany grabbed Kurt's hands in her own, "then you'll be all alone. And your dolphin isn't here."

Kurt laughed. "It's fine Britt, really. I'm going to go meet him in a few minutes anyway."

"Okay… but remember to watch out for people who don't like unicorns."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

With one more hug and a wave, Brittany went in one direction and Kurt in the other. Kurt left the mall and headed out to the parking lot, searching for where he had parked his Navigator. Once he located it, her opened the back door and threw in his bags of purchases. He needed to get home so he could have time to freshen up for his date with Blaine.

It had been one year since Kurt had graduated from McKinley and two years that he and Blaine had been in a happy relationship. Mercedes was constantly asking when he thought Blaine would be proposing. '_Isn't one year the usual amount of time?' _she had asked during their last catch-up session. Kurt diverted her from the subject as often as possible. He knew Blaine would propose when he was ready, and Kurt didn't mind waiting.

Tonight Kurt and Blaine had plans to hang out. Kurt had no idea what was going to happen, since Blaine had adamantly pertained that it was to be a surprise. All Kurt was told was to dress comfortably and to bring a jacket in case the temperature dropped later during the night. So Kurt rushed home, said a quick hello to his parents, ran into his room, dumped his purchases gently on his bed, and quickly began deciding on what he would wear. His date with Blaine was set up a few hours from now, at 5 o'clock, which left Kurt with plenty of time to get ready if he planned it out correctly.

Shuffling through his closet, Kurt pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a midnight blue sweater, a black vest, and his favorite black scarf. He carefully laid the clothes out on his bed and walked into his bathroom, making sure he had a clean towel to shower with. He organized his clothing one last time before hopping into the shower.

Once the water was at the perfect temperature, Kurt stepped into the shower. He sighed as the warm water cascaded soothingly down his back. After enjoying the massage from the jets of water, Kurt quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair. He left the conditioner to sit as he washed the rest of his body and his face. He then rinsed off completely and enjoyed the steam surrounding him for a few more minutes before turning off the water and stepping out onto his beige bath mat.

He grabbed the black towel hanging from its towel rack and dried off. He wiped the mirror now covered with condensation and looked at his reflection. Even after all this time, he didn't really see what Blaine saw. Yes, Kurt had eyes that changed color depending on his mood and his body was toned from his time on the Cheerios and also the football team, but when Kurt looked in the mirror what he saw was the baby fat he used to have. He saw a boy that had been teased and bullied.

The sight of Blaine's curls in the corner of his vision brought Kurt out of his morose thoughts. He reached out and picked the picture up from its place in the corner of Kurt's mirror. In the picture was a grinning Blaine, curls actually flying freely for once. The sight of his smiling boyfriend made Kurt smile fondly. Blaine had been the one who saved him. Blaine was there, talking to Kurt at every possible opportunity. He was the one who made sure Kurt ate while he was at Dalton. Blaine was unconsciously becoming Kurt's world.

And then Blaine had finally asked Kurt out and everything only got better from there. Kurt was happy again, truly happy. Happier than he had ever been since his mother's death. He had had a rough time when Mercedes had left to join the Trouble Tones his senior year, but it had all worked out in the end. It had also been tough when Rachel had caused him to lose the student presidency, and consequentially his last hope for NYADA. But then Rachel had apologized and went along with the 'Klaine Christmas Special' so he had grudgingly forgiven her. He was glad to have all of his friends back.

Kurt shook himself from his thoughts and wrapped his towel securely around himself. He then stepped back into his bedroom and walked toward his bed, looking over his outfit choice one more time. He nodded in approval and quickly got dressed. He walked back into his bathroom and began working on his hair. Feeling like trying something new, instead of coiffing his hair as he normally would Kurt instead expertly used some gel to give his locks a wind-blown look. After trying a few different ways, Kurt was pleased with the results and began to brush his teeth.

Once his appearance was finally taken care of, Kurt looked at his phone to check the time. It was already 4:30, which meant that Kurt had been getting ready for nearly three hours! He unlocked his phone to see one unread text message. He smiled as he saw that it was from Blaine.

_From: Blaine; 3:25 pm_

_Hello beautiful. I know you're probably getting ready for our date at this moment, but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to say that I love you and I can't wait for our date tonight. ;)_

Kurt smiled as he finished reading the text. Blaine was so sweet; Kurt still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone like Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, dude! Relax!"<p>

Blaine paused in his frantic inspection of the scenery to turn and glare at one of his best friends, Wes. "And _how_ exactly am I supposed to relax? This has to be _perfect_ for when Kurt arrives!"

Wes sighed for the tenth time that day. "It _is_ perfect. Now stop your pacing and calm down. Everything is going to go perfectly."

Blaine acquiesced and sat down next to Wes on the bench. He rubbed his forehead tiredly and released a long sigh. "I know. I'm just so nervous."

"I've noticed," David commented wryly as he approached. He took a seat on the other side of Blaine. "Don't worry. All the Warblers are in place and there is no way Kurt would even dream of rejecting you."

"I know that," Blaine replied. "But I still want everything to be perfect. Kurt deserves nothing less."

"You are so whipped it's pathetic," Wes grumbled.

"Oh my God!"

Wes nearly fell out of his seat at the sudden shout. He looked around and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, turned to Blaine. "What was that about?"

"Look what time it is!"

"4:45," David supplied. "So?"

"I have to go pick up Kurt! I told him I'd be there by 5!"

"Then why don't you get in your car and drive to his house so that you can pick him up and bring him back here?" Wes suggested dryly.

Blaine sat motionlessly for a second before leaping from his seat and bounding into action. "Thanks guys," he shouted over his shoulder as he made a mad rush to his car. As he drove away, Wes and David shared a look.

"Kill me if I ever get that bad," Wes said seriously.

"Don't worry," David replied equally as sincere, "I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this is the beginning. I know it's a bit short, but consider it a prologue and a way to gauge all of your reactions to see if I'll continue it.**_

_**If you like it, REVIEW. If you don't, REVIEW. If you couldn't care any less about this if you tried, REVIEW. Any feedback is better than no feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm SO glad everyone liked this quick little fic I couldn't keep from writing. :D**_

_**Sad news: It'll only be about five chapters. Happy news: My inspiration to write has returned! :]**_

_**Enjoy Klaine's adorable picnic date! :D**_

* * *

><p>Blaine made it to Kurt's place with a few minutes to spare, which he used to make himself look presentable. He utilized his rearview mirror as he patted down any stray hairs and straightened his bowtie. He had cut back on using them since graduating, but tonight was a special occasion. He hoped Kurt wouldn't mind it too much.<p>

Blaine got out of his car and took the short trip from the curb to Kurt's front door. He shook his hands out, hoping to release some of his nerves. He hadn't been this nervous since he and Kurt had gone to prom together over three years ago. He blamed his nervousness on Wes. If Blaine hadn't brought the Warblers into this, perhaps he wouldn't be feeling so nervous right now. They had all eagerly accepted helping Blaine out, but with their assistance came endless teasing.

Blaine took one last deep breath before knocking three times on the door before him. He looked around anxiously as he waited for Kurt to open the door.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned back toward the doorway and gasped. Kurt looked absolutely _gorgeous_. His hair was styled differently than usual, looking as if he had just stepped off of a yacht or some other such vehicle. It was wind-swept, lightly tousled, and Blaine loved it. His gaze roamed downward from Kurt's flawless hair to his beautiful face and then lowered to take in the dark blue sweater and black skinny jeans along with Kurt's favorite pair of stylish boots. Blaine raised his eyes back to Kurt's and smiled when he saw how deeply Kurt was blushing. Or perhaps it only looked so bad because of Kurt's perfect porcelain complexion, not that Blaine minded.

"You look amazing, Kurt," Blaine breathed.

"T-thanks," Kurt stuttered adorably.

Blaine stepped forward and wrapped Kurt in his arms. They shared a quick embrace and Blaine couldn't resist quickly kissing Kurt's delicious lips. Once he ended the kiss he quietly sang, "_Gosh your lips are delicious,_" to which Kurt chuckled.

"Don't we have a date to get to?"

"Unfortunately," Blaine replied as he extended his hand to Kurt. Kurt took it and the couple walked toward Blaine's car. "Otherwise I would be perfectly content just gazing at your beauty and kissing you all night."

"That does sound nice," Kurt replied wistfully. He pouted adorably, probably trying to get Blaine to agree to do exactly as he wished, but Blaine merely shook his head with a fond smile gracing his lips.

Blaine opened Kurt's door, gestured to the passenger seat with a flourish of his hand, and waited until Kurt was seated comfortably before closing it and then running around to get into the car himself. He started the car and turned the radio to an acceptable volume before driving off in the direction of the park where the Warblers were stationed.

The two remained immersed in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Kurt spoke, breaking the still atmosphere other than the car radio playing softly in the background.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"To the park," Blaine answered vaguely.

"Why?"

"Because parks are romantic…?" Blaine's voice rose at the end of the sentence, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

Kurt, sensing his boyfriend's attempt at keeping the surprise a surprise, allowed his curiosity to remain intact in order to spare Blaine's sanity. "Right," Kurt replied.

Blaine released a sigh of relief. If Kurt had kept questioning him, he was bound to accidentally let his plans slip; that would not be good. He turned the radio up a bit, hopefully to distract Kurt.

Admittedly, Blaine felt an insane amount of anxiety. He was more than excited to see how Kurt would react, but he was also terrified that Kurt would hate it. Moreover, he was terrified that Kurt would reject him. What if Kurt wasn't ready for such a commitment as marriage? What if he laughed in Blaine's face after he proposed? What if Kurt realized how he could have any gay man in New York City and that many of them were better than Blaine? Better looking, more mature, smarter, funnier… and the list went on. Consciously Blaine knew such thoughts were incredibly ridiculous, but that made no difference to his overactive imagination.

He would literally _die_ if Kurt left his life. Just as their song said (_Teenage Dream_ was now considered their song ever since its fated performance the first day they met), before meeting Kurt Blaine's life had been alright but kind of heavy, meaning Blaine wasn't being bullied anymore since he had transferred to Dalton but things with his parents were strained at best. He had Wes and David and the other Warblers to take his mind off of such things while he was boarding at school, but over the holidays he had been forced to spend awkward time with his parents and the rest of his father's side of the family. His mother had left her family the moment she had married his father, so Blaine didn't know many people from his maternal family. Thankfully the people he _did _know were accepting of him and his sexuality. He planned on secretly inviting aforementioned people to his wedding with Kurt. If such a wedding occurred anyway; Blaine wasn't about to get too cocky and just assume Kurt would say yes. And as also pointed out by their song, Kurt was Blaine's missing puzzle piece. Without Kurt, Blaine didn't feel complete, nor did he feel like his true self.

Within fifteen minutes, the car pulled up to the section of the park Blaine had set up. There was an enclosure of trees, protecting them from prying eyes. To the left there was a swing set and to the right was a sandbox. Dead center there was a picnic table with a red and white tablecloth already covered in multiple dishes containing Kurt's favorite foods. Beside the table laid Blaine's guitar on top of a dark blue plaid blanket laid out over the green grass.

"Blaine, you did all of this?" Kurt looked around, happily noticing a six-pack of Diet Coke set down next to the picnic blanket. Blaine even thought of his secret guilty pleasures!

"I did," Blaine replied. He stepped next to Kurt and wrapper an arm around his waist. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed giddily.

"Good. Do you want to eat first?"

"That sounds great," Kurt answered as he pulled Blaine toward the picnic table. Kurt sat down eagerly, pulling Blaine down to sit beside him. Blaine reached into a basket beneath the table that Kurt hadn't seen earlier in his haste and pulled out napkins, forks, spoons, and plates. He handed a plate, a fork, and a spoon to Kurt, gesturing for him to serve himself whatever he'd like.

Kurt surveyed the plethora of food on the table and decided on a slice of honey glazed ham with a bit of salad on the side. He looked over to see Blaine serving himself a slice of pizza and a bit of Chinese take-out. Once both men were served and seated, Blaine passed Kurt a fork and began to eat. Kurt followed suit, daintily cutting into his ham and taking a small bite. He unconsciously moaned contently as the food slid across his tongue.

"Blaine, this is _delicious_. Where did you get this?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Can't do that."

"_Kurt_."

"Fine, fine. I promise."

"Boston Market," Blaine mumbled ashamedly.

"Really?" Kurt asked incredulously as he took another bite. "This is amazing. I can't believe that's where you got it from. I didn't even know we had one around here!"

"Yeah… Mercedes recommended it actually."

That comment led to conversation about Mercedes and the other girls, which then led to reminiscing of their days at McKinley and who they still kept in touch with from their high school days. They ate while they talked and before long the food was gone, and whatever wasn't eaten was put back in the basket to be dealt with at a later time.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt asked excitedly as Blaine led him back to the car.

"Not too far," Blaine replied vaguely.

Kurt was about to protest when a blindfold, which was really a black tie, was wrapped around his eyes, completely blocking his vision.

"Blaine?" Kurt reached out, trying to find his boyfriend. He heard his seat belt click soon followed by another, which he assumed to be Blaine in the driver's seat. Kurt turned toward the noise and addressed his boyfriend sternly, "Blaine Warbler Anderson, you will tell me what this is about, and you will tell me this instant."

"It's a surprise," Blaine replied simply.

"A surprise like the time you surprised me by transferring to McKinley, or a surprise like the time you convinced my father to give me the sex talk?"

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine blushed irrefutably at the mention of both incidents, although both blushes were for different reasons. "Like McKinley, definitely like McKinley. I promise you will be delightfully surprised rather than totally embarrassed."

"Good." With that final comment, Kurt remained silent for the rest of the short ride to the mystery location. Once the car stopped, Kurt reached up to take off his blindfold after unbuckling his seat belt but was stopped when he heard Blaine yelp and reach out to grab Kurt's wrists.

"Not yet!" Blaine yelped. "Just hold on a second, I'll help you out of the car."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm waiting, I'm waiting."

Kurt waited somewhat impatiently as he heard Blaine's door close and his own door open. It was slowly approaching dusk and Kurt could feel a light cold breeze float past him as Blaine pulled him up into a standing position outside of the passenger door. Kurt sniffed experimentally and was rewarded with the wonderful scent of roses. The passenger door closed and Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's.

"This way."

"That might be helpful if I could actually _see_ which direction you were implying."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. He pulled slightly on Kurt's hands and began walking backwards. "Just follow the sound of my voice."

Blaine rambled randomly as he continued walking backwards toward Kurt's surprise. He really hoped Kurt liked it.

"Almost there," Blaine said when the distance became three measly steps. "And… stop."

Blaine walked to stand behind Kurt and slowly untied the blindfold. He let it fall from Kurt's eyes and watched in anticipation as Kurt took in his new surroundings.

Kurt gasped. He now stood in front of a small clear water pond, whose surface was covered in floating rose petals as well as something that made Kurt smile: at least fifteen multi-colored toy dolphins drifting lazily across the water. To the side of the pond stood Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and the rest of the Warblers, all dressed in their dapper Dalton uniforms and grinning widely. In a millisecond Kurt was jumping so high it was as if he was on a trampoline. Not able to hold in his excitement, he jumped onto his boyfriend. Caught by surprise, Blaine nearly fell backward at the force but managed to remain standing.

"Blaine! This is so sweet!" Kurt squeezed his arms tighter around Blaine's torso as he squealed. "And I can't believe you got all of the Warblers to come too!"

Blaine chuckled as he struggled to breathe beneath Kurt's relentless vice-like grip. "Kurt, as much as I love holding you, I'm sort of having trouble breathing at the moment. So if you'd maybe let me go for a minute?"

Kurt blushed and pulled back, still leaving his arms loosely weaved around his boyfriend. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," Blaine replied good-humoredly, "just needed to breathe a bit."

"I hate to be the one to interrupt this wonderful mush," Wes interrupted cheerily, obviously anything but sorry, "but Blaine has a song he wanted us to sing to you, Kurt. And some of the less loyal Warblers have plans they need to get to." There were scoffs at Wes' last comment, but they were quickly silenced by Wes raising his gavel threateningly which had made a guest appearance from the pocket of Wes' coat.

"You really should do something about his gavel obsession," Kurt remarked aside to Blaine.

"We staged an intervention once," Blaine replied, "but it didn't go all that well."

"Didn't I _just _interrupt you two?" Wes huffed. "Do I need to do so again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course not, _Wesley._ You now have my full attention."

"_Finally._" Wes turned to face the gathering of Warblers who stood patiently behind him. "Warblers, to your positions."

Each Warbler nodded and the group moved as one into their traditional formation. Kurt smiled at the gesture, fondly remembering his numbers as a part of the group. He turned when Blaine left his side and giggled excitedly when Blaine took his place in the front of the group.

"Kurt, this is for you. I love you, so much." Blaine smiled dazzlingly at Kurt before gesturing for the group to begin harmonizing. The melody sounded familiar, but Kurt was still at a loss as to what the song was. Until Blaine began singing the first verse, that is.

[[At Last by Etta James]]

By the end of the song, Kurt had tears in his eyes. It was so beautiful, all of it. The song choice, Blaine's voice, the Warblers all coming together, the environment, and most of all was the loving gaze Blaine had fixed on Kurt throughout the entire performance.

Blaine walked toward his boyfriend (hopefully-soon-to-be fiancé), smiling widely. The song had gone off without a hitch and Blaine had kept eye contact with Kurt throughout the entire song without crying once. That was a big achievement for such an emotional moment. As he neared Kurt, Blaine realized that tears leaked from those glorious glass eyes that he had come to adore. Quickening his strides, Blaine was by Kurt's side in less than a second and gently wiping Kurt's tears.

"Kurt? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Blaine pulled Kurt close, cradling him in his arms.

Kurt sniffled in Blaine's arms and buried his head in his boyfriend's chest. Blaine was starting to become concerned and looked in Wes' and David's direction, hoping for some help. Both friends merely shrugged, bemused expressions on their faces. They had rarely been allowed to see Kurt cry, so they were at more of a loss than Blaine was.

"Kurt, sweetheart?" Blaine cooed in his boyfriend's ear. "Everything's going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here, okay? Do you want to talk about why you're crying?"

Kurt's sniffles quieted and he slowly removed himself from Blaine's arms. He wiped his eyes with his sweater's sleeve and took a deep, shuddering breath. Once he had regained control of his voice, he sighed. He then smiled at Blaine and said, "That was just _so_ _beautiful_."

Blaine released a huge sigh of relief. Kurt was perfectly fine; he was only crying because the song had touched him, moved him. Blaine had been worried that perhaps Kurt had realized what was about to happen and wanted to get away and was crying because he didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings. Thinking about it rationally, Blaine berated himself for even _imagining _such a thing about Kurt. Blaine's mind came up with the most ridiculous scenarios. _Stupid brain, _he thought to himself, _stupid imagination. _He stepped forward and brought Kurt back into his arms, this time due to joy rather than worry.

"Hey! We sang too!"

"Yeah! What about us, Kurt?"

"Were we _so beautiful _too?"

"You love us too, don't you?"

Kurt chuckled as the remaining Warblers spoke their peace. Kurt recognized the main voices easily: Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. The other Warblers were either making similar comments or laughing at the state of affairs. Slowly, reluctantly, Kurt pulled out from Blaine's embrace and looked over at the boys he had grown close to. The boys who had protected Blaine and had also protected Kurt. He owed them so much, whether they thought so or not.

"Yes Wes, I heard you singing. Yes David, you were all amazing. Jeff, I said the performance was beautiful as a whole, so I suppose that includes you. And yes Nick, I love you guys too."

The groups of normally dapper, but not extremely rowdy, boys cheered and dashed toward Kurt. They smothered him in hugs, handshakes, kisses to the cheek, claps on the back, and shouted congratulations. It was a bit overwhelming, but Kurt had never felt more at home, other than the times he was actually _home_. Kurt returned the greetings and affection to the best of his ability until he began to feel a bit claustrophobic and decided he needed some air.

"Alright, that's enough," Blaine said from his position outside the mob of Warblers. He had watched with a soft smile as the boys he had grown with surrounded Kurt and enveloped him. It was quite funny to watch Kurt become frazzled by all the boys he had come to know during his short time at Dalton. It was sweet the way the boys had taken to Kurt so quickly, especially after Wes and David had found out about Kurt's situation.

Kurt shot Blaine a grateful smile. Blaine had gotten so good at reading Kurt over the years. While in the beginning Blaine had been his clueless, oblivious self Kurt had given him a stern loving talk about what to expect from him if their relationship was going to last. Blaine had taken the talk to heart and told Kurt what to expect from himself as well. That had been one of the smartest decision they had ever made. Communication and honesty had become the focal points of their relationship and still remained strong, even after all this time.

When none of the Warblers seemed to be moving, Kurt knew he had to take drastic measures. Contemplating between simply pushing through the mob to get to Blaine and coming up with some elaborate hoax, Kurt grinned as he reached a decision.

"Is that _Pamela Anderson_?" Kurt asked incredulously, pointing toward a blond girl who just happened to be about fifty feet away. The majority of the crowd turned around quickly, searching for whom Kurt was pointing out. Kurt took the opportunity to his advantage and quickly ran to Blaine's side.

"They tried to smother me!" He exclaimed dramatically. At the exclamation the horde of boys turned back to Kurt. Most of them looked annoyed at being hoodwinked.

"We were not!" Wes dissented. "We were merely sharing the love."

"_Can you feel the love tonight?" _Jeff sang the line, causing the other Warblers to chuckle.

"_How it's laid to rest?" _Nick continued.

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._" Wes and David chimed.

"No! We are _not _singing that song right now!"

"Why not, Kurt?"

"Because… because…" Kurt tried in vain to think of an acceptable reason, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"You love Disney, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"And you love _The Lion King_, right"

"Yeah…"

"So, then why not?"

"Because… It'd be so cliché." Kurt responded triumphantly. "Yeah, and I dislike clichés. Almost hate them really."

"That's true," Blaine added.

"Fine," Wes conceded. "But we're singing it while you guys kiss after Kurt says yes."

Blaine's eyes widened comically and David quickly jabbed Wes in the ribs with his elbow, setting off an indignant "OW!" from the Asian.

Kurt's suspicions immediately arose. "After I say yes to what?" He whirled around to face Blaine, but Blaine looked away before Kurt could use his arsenal of weapons to get him to confess. "After I say yes to what?" he repeated, this time fixing each Warbler with an intense stare. Each person either looked away uncomfortably or shook their head to signal they weren't going to talk.

Kurt sighed, frustrated. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just go wait in the car." He set off toward Blaine's black sedan at a brisk pace, letting his anger fuel him. He knew Blaine would cave eventually anyway.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine ran to catch up to Kurt. Once in reach, he securely wrapped his fingers around Kurt's elbow. "I have something I wanted to ask you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this story has just been flowing. I already have the next few chapters written! :D  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Did last chapter's ending count as a cliffhanger? I mean you technically all knew what was coming… Also, there is a bit of insecure!Blaine in this chapter._**

**_Oh, well. Enjoy Blaine's adorable proposal speech! :D_**

**_Edit: I apologize for the double update. I actually updated the wrong chapter earlier, so for those of you who saw it I'M SO SORRY._**

* * *

><p>Kurt released a long sigh. "What is it?"<p>

"I need you to go stand back by the pond before I ask you."

"Blaine, what are you talking about? You're being ridiculous."

"You're being stubborn."

"So what if I am?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to sigh hugely, feeling completely exasperated by Kurt's words. "Please, Kurt," Blaine sighed tiredly. "Just please go over by the pond so I can do this properly."

Kurt's ears perked at the word "properly." "Do you mean…?" he whispered cautiously.

Blaine lowered his head and stared at the ground. "It was supposed to be a surprise. It was supposed to be romantic. You were supposed to be swept off your feet and speechless. It was supposed to be perfect, just like you."

"Blaine," Kurt replied breathlessly. So his suspicions had been right all along; Blaine was going to _propose_. Kurt wanted to jump childishly and cheer from all the joy he felt streaming along in his blood at the confirmation that Blaine wanted to marry him. But he couldn't. Blaine was still looking sadly at his feet, seemingly defeated and deflated. Kurt decided to cheer him up then and there.

He looked pointedly at Wes, who had started the whole debacle essentially, who returned Kurt's look with an abashed smile. Kurt shook his head at him and turned back to his boyfriend. "Blaine? Blaine, look at me." When Blaine's gaze remained fixed on the ground Kurt reached out and tipped Blaine's chin up so that they could see eye to eye. Blaine looked into Kurt's glasz orbs for a second before turning away, feeling too embarrassed to look at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for," Kurt asserted softly. "If anyone should be sorry it's Wesley."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Wes," said the Warblers in unison.

"Sorry, sorry."

Kurt chuckled and refocused his attention on his still downtrodden boyfriend. "Blaine, I think everything you've done is so sweet. You're amazing and I could have never asked for a better boyfriend."

Blaine's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Really? Even though everything is ruined now?"

"Blaine…" Kurt couldn't believe how low Blaine's self-esteem truly was at that moment. It broke his heart to see his boyfriend feeling so low. "I don't care about Wes ruining everything. I don't know what I've done to make you think that I'm so shallow as to not love you any more simply because your beautiful surprise was ruined. If anything, this just makes me love you _more._"

Blaine subconsciously winced when Kurt said the word "ruined." "Are you sure you don't want to leave? You still have a chance. You don't have to say yes out of pity."

Kurt realized being gentle wasn't working so he chose a different approach toward Blaine's unease. "Blaine, I love you. And I'm not saying any of this out of pity. I don't want to leave. I don't want anything but _you_. Okay?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes searching for any sign of deceit, but found none. Kurt's expression was nothing other than sincere. Blaine hated that he felt this way, that he felt the need to doubt himself and the love Kurt had for him. He thought he had gotten over his insecurities, but he obviously wasn't as far along as he liked to think. The look of determination in Kurt's eyes and the fierce spark that could only be love made Blaine realize for not the first time that he needed Kurt in his life.

"Okay," Blaine replied shakily. "You're right. I'm sorry my insecurities made me doubt you."

"Blaine, you have nothing to apologize for. You're not the only one with insecurities."

"What do you mean, Kurt? You're perfect."

"No one is perfect, Blaine."

"But you're perfect to me," Blaine argued.

"And _you _are perfect to _me._"

Blaine nodded, conceding Kurt's point. "So, even though the surprise was ruined and I just killed the mood by almost breaking down on you, would you mind if I proposed?" he asked lightly, hoping to relieve the tension in the air.

Kurt chuckled. "I'd love that. I'm sure you have a wonderfully cheesy speech prepared especially for this occasion and I would love to hear it."

"Another surprise ruined," Blaine muttered teasingly.

"Just come on," Kurt laughed. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the small pond. The multiple brightly colored dolphin bath toys still floated aimlessly across the water due to the slight autumn breeze. The majority of the rose petals had sunk under the weight of so much water during the time that he had been away, but Kurt didn't mind. He approached the edge of the water and turned to face Blaine, who was already positioned on one knee in front of Kurt. The Warblers "aww"ed and "ooh"ed. Blaine chose to ignore them. He took both Kurt's hands in one of his own and began to speak.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the light of my life. When I first met you on the stairs at Dalton, I was blinded by your beauty. You are most easily the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on. You're witty, sarcastic, caring, loving, intelligent, fashionable, clever, gorgeous, and five million other adjectives. You know what makes me tick and you know my biggest peeves. You even know my coffee order," Blaine paused as the group of boys chuckled. "I was oblivious at first, not really noticing the way you made me feel. I guess I tried to pass the feelings off as something that was close friendship. And then the Gap Attack happened, which put a strain on our relationship. After that was Rachel's Trainwreck Extravaganza, which I sincerely apologize for, again. I have no idea why I thought it'd be a good idea to get drunk at someone else's party and then kiss one of your friends. But when you sang Blackbird when Pavarotti died… you moved me, Kurt. You made me realize that I didn't want to live without you. And then when you moved back to McKinley… that only cemented my feelings for you. I felt so lost and incomplete without you.

You are my world. My earth, my moon, my stars, my sun. Everything. I don't know where I would be without you in my life and I refuse to even think about such a scenario. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to raise children with you and tell them our love story. I want to grow old together. I want to sing with you for the rest of our days on this earth. So, will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do me the honor of making me become the luckiest and happiest man in the world by accepting my proposal of marriage?"

Kurt's cheeks were stained with tears by the time Blaine had finished his speech. Everything Blaine had said was just so… _beautiful_ and Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he _could_ say anything with the huge lump currently lodged in his throat. He was sort of glad he wasn't the one who had proposed because there was no possible way he could have said anything better than _that_.

Kurt opened his mouth to attempt to speak and only a gargled noise left his throat. He was so lucky to have Blaine in his life. He wanted so badly to recapitulate each of Blaine's words and tell Blaine how much all of it had meant to him. Kurt wanted so badly to tell Blaine how much he loved him and how he would absolutely _love_ to be Blaine's husband and raise children with him and sing with him and stay by his side until they were old and grey. He wanted so much to tell Blaine that _yes_ he would marry him and _yes_ of course he would do him the honor of accepting his proposal. But Kurt's throat obviously had other plans.

Blaine looked up from his kneeling position before Kurt to see tears leaking down both of his porcelain cheeks. He was crying so hard that he couldn't speak, Blaine noticed. Blaine hoped that those tears were happy tears. Despite everything Kurt had just said less than three minutes ago, Blaine was nervous. What if Kurt said no? What if Kurt was crying because he found the thought of Blaine proposing to be so ludicrous that he was actually laughing so hard inside that he was crying? And on top of those nagging doubts floating around in his mind, Blaine's knee was starting to tingle painfully. There was no way he could stand though, not until Kurt answered him one way or the other. Blaine squeezed one of Kurt's hands in his own and looked pleadingly up at Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand and looked down to see his boyfriend's scared and pleading gaze. Why was Blaine scared? Kurt would obviously say yes as soon as he could get his voice working again. His stupid, obstinate voice that still refused to obey his command to speak. _But Blaine might not know that,_ Kurt thought. _He did seem pretty insecure just a moment ago…_

Kurt swallowed hard, attempting to rid himself of the lump in his throat. As he calmed he felt his throat relax and the use of his vocal chords returned. "Blaine," he breathed.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed in return.

"Yes," Kurt said firmly, a few stray tears leaking from his left eye. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot."

Blaine's entire body slackened in relief. Kurt had said yes… Kurt had said _YES_! Blaine immediately rose to his feet and picked Kurt up in a sweeping hug. The Warblers cheered all around them and Kurt laughed, feeling completely carefree for the first time that day. Blaine set Kurt down after a few more spins and eagerly kissed his boyfriend, now fiancé.

As promised, Wes and David began a chorus of the Lion King's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and were soon joined by the remaining Warblers. Kurt was so caught up in his moment with Blaine that he didn't bother to scold them for disobeying his orders like he normally would have.

He was enveloped in the person that was Blaine. Blaine's lips, Blaine's tongue, Blaine's scent, Blaine's slight stubble, Blaine's strong arms. The love in the air took Kurt's breath away and he couldn't imagine a more perfect moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is the wedding. I'll probably have a chapter about their honeymoon and then a sweet epilogue. :] This chapter looks to be a long one (much longer than the last chapter anyway), so hope you enjoy it! :D**_

_**Brittana pushed their way into this chapter, so don't be surprised to read a lot about them. Hope no one minds too much. Sebastian also makes a short guest appearance. Wow, okay, I guess everyone wanted a moment in the spotlight: this chapter also includes some Samcedes.**_

_**So, IDK who does it, but thank you to whomever it is that added this story to a community. It's an honor to have this story be liked that much. This and my other Klaine, "Marry Me," have both been added to the same community and just thank you guys all so much for your positive feedback and support.**_

_**Anyway, on a personal side note, do any of you watch The Voice? I'm watching it right now and Adam Levine is so freaking adorable.**_

_**I really, really did not want to wait to post this chapter, so TREAT FOR YOU GUYS! :D A double update. :]**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day in Central Park. Flowers were in bloom in all directions. A slight breeze floated through the air, causing the flowers to sway. A contained uproar resonated throughout the gardens. New York City sounds seemed so far away, despite their proximity. The sun shined down happily on the congregation of men, women, boys, and girls in attendance. Today was July 28th, a special day for one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and all who knew him.<p>

"Kurt! What do you mean you don't have anything new?" Rachel shrieked from her spot behind the groom.

"White boy, I could have _sworn_ I bought you something."

"You can ask someone if you can borrow something…"

"Britt, that would be something borrowed, which Kurt already has."

"Sorry, Sanny."

"No problem. We'll figure something out."

"Maybe we can send someone to buy something from a nearby boutique?" Tina suggested.

"I can go for you," Quinn volunteered.

Kurt took a moment to block out the turmoil around him and look at the girls surrounding him. Rachel in her dark red cocktail dress, Quinn in her charcoal grey ball gown, Santana and Brittany wearing matching green mini dresses, Mercedes in a eggplant purple sweetheart gown, and Tina in a classic little black dress. They all looked so completely gorgeous that Kurt had trouble believing where he was. He was at _his wedding_. To Blaine. In New York City. With all of his friends and family in attendance. It was surreal, and it was perfect.

Kurt turned toward the mirror stationed in front of him. He gazed at his reflection. Black tuxedo jacket, a pale blue button up shirt underneath to complement his eyes. He could feel his kilt riding up underneath his black suit pants. Despite Blaine's encouragements, Kurt felt weird wearing the kilt during the ceremony and had quickly thrown some pants over it. But once Kurt and Blaine were alone… the kilt would definitely come in handy. He smoothed a hand over his already uncooperative chestnut brown coiffed hair. The moisture in the air from the previous day's rainfall was _not_ helping in the least. He brushed at the non-existent lint on his perfectly tailored suit.

"Kurt? Have you been listening _at all_?"

Kurt snapped from his inner monologue about how excited all of this was and turned to the group of girls staring expectantly at him, Rachel specifically.

"Sort of," he replied honestly. "But really girls, it's no big deal. I don't really believe in the tradition anyway."

His response was met by a chorus of surprised gasps and muddled protests.

"But Kurt!"

"The bad luck!"

"You _have_ to!"

"Do I need to get all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass?"

"Dolphins need good luck!"

"Don't test me White Boy."

"Girls! Calm down!"

The protests ceased mid-rant. Kurt sighed in relief. He loved his girls to death, but sometimes he doubted whether having them all in the same room was ever a good idea.

"Thank you." His words were meant with apologetic smiles. "Now, if it means _that_ much to all of you I suppose I could do with a new… What's easy to get around here?"

"Hot dogs?"

"Pretzels?"

"Dog turds?"

"Santana!"

"I was just saying…"

"Umm… water?"

"That was pathetic, Rachel."

"At least I'm trying!"

"How about… a shirt?"

"He already has one of those."

"A dolphin!"

"Britt, we already have two of those…"

"Oh, right." She paused before jumping up in that excited way only Brittany could pull off. "I know! A scarf! Kurtsie _loves_ scarves!"

"Hm…"

"Well…"

"That's actually not too bad of an idea."

"I'm sure _some place_ around here has to have a scarf we can get."

"What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt had since tuned out of the discussion to daydream about his and Blaine's future, probably for the fiftieth time that day. At the sound of his name he allowed himself to be pulled back into the conversation.

"What do I think of what?"

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Rachel huffed. "Can you just listen to us for five minutes without spacing out about Blaine?"

"Probably not," he answered honestly, "But I'll try."

The girls groaned simultaneously. "Do. You. Like the idea. Of. Getting a scarf?" Quinn asked slowly, pausing to let the idea sink into Kurt's whirlwind mind.

"It would have to be either black or grey. If you think you could pull that off in such a short amount of time." Kurt mused. "Seeing as I will be walking down the aisle in an hour and I doubt we'd be able to stall…"

"Not a problem," Rachel interjected. "Quinn and I know of the perfect place nearby. Right, Quinn?"

"Of course," Quinn replied confidently. "See you all in less than an hour."

Both girls grabbed their purses and jackets and dashed out of the tent in which the group was settled. Each groom had his own tent on opposite sides of the garden to significantly reduce the chances of seeing one another before the ceremony. The superstition was one that Kurt was adamant about following.

"Now, since that is settled we can go back to talking about what you and prep boy are doing for your honeymoon." Mercedes waggled her eyebrows innocently at Kurt. Despite her innocent tone, Kurt knew his best friend was thinking anything but innocent thoughts.

"We're going to the Caribbean for a few weeks, despite the damage it will most likely cause my skin. And that's all you get to know," Kurt stated firmly as he turned back to fixing his clothes in the mirror.

"Oh come on, Porcelain," Santana groaned. "We want the wanky details. Planning on anything especially special for the occasion?"

"You will not be getting any "wanky" details, Satan."

"So you are planning some wank then?"

"Whether I am or not is none of your business."

"You so are!" A moment's pause. "Wanky."

"Santana!"

"Kurtsie?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"When two dolphins have dolphin sex, do you have a baby dolphin?"

"No. Unicorns can have children, but unfortunately dolphins cannot."

"Is that why Santana says I have to take the candy pills whenever I want to sleep with guys?"

"Yeah, Britt."

"And is that why they also have to wear those gloves on their special parts?"

"Yes, Britt."

"Oh."

"If I sleep with Sanny, other guys, _and_ I've kissed a dolphin, does that still make me a unicorn?"

Kurt turned toward Santana who was awkwardly looking away. He sighed. "Come here, Britt," he requested as he held his arms out to the blonde. Brittany walked to Kurt and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "What's with all the questions, Britt? Are you confused?"

Brittany nodded. "I really cared about Artie when I was with him, but I love my Sanny. And I don't know what to do!"

"Britt, it's okay. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise. Okay?"

Brittany nodded against Kurt's chest. "Does that mean you think I should be with Sanny, too?"

Kurt looked at her quizzically. "Who else said you should be with Santana?"

Brittany began to count off the names on her fingers as she listed them. "Lord Tubbington, Sanny, Quinn, Rachel, and you. I never really asked anyone else."

Kurt raised a brow in surprise; he ever would have expected Brittany to ask Rachel about such a topic. Although, with her two gay dads it wasn't surprising that Rachel was supportive. Quinn had known Brittany and Santana for a while, considering they together formed the "Holy Trinity."

"Well, I guess the question is whether or not _you_ want to be with her. Do you want to be with Santana, Britt?"

"I love her, a lot. I was scared when she first told me, but now I know that I feel that way too."

Kurt looked pointedly at Santana, who was now smiling fondly at the blonde in his arms. Santana had been so heartbroken when Brittany had previously confessed feelings for Artie. She had understood that Brittany's caring side had been prominent at that point and that Brittany would come around in time, but to hear the love of her life say that they wouldn't be together… it had killed her inside. Kurt knew this because Santana had told him on multiple occasions when the two would spend time together away from the other members of New Directions.

Now, they were happier than ever and that made Kurt smile.

"That's all that matters, Britt," Kurt cooed as he stroked the blonde's hair. Brittany nodded into his chest and moved back to stand beside Santana. The two shared an adoring glance and linked pinkies, their version of holding hands.

"Despite how I'm certain I'll get a cavity from all of that sweetness, I believe it's time to focus back on Kurt," Tina said.

"It is his special day after all," Mercedes added.

"Of course. All eyes on you Porcelain," Santana agreed. "What's next?"

"Well," Kurt mused, "in about…," he paused to check the time on his designer watch, "fifteen minutes one of you is going to have to go and check on Blaine for me. I'm sure he's a nervous wreck by now, especially when he recognizes how soon the ceremony is."

"Doesn't he have the Warblers with him?" Tina queried.

"He does," Kurt chuckled. "That might be part of the problem. Sometimes Wes and David don't know when to quit."

Mercedes nodded with a knowing smile. "I remember. If I remember correctly, you said they were worse than us."

"They are. If you guys think you're bad when it comes to teasing me about Blaine, you should see how much he gets it from the Warblers."

"I think they sound like perfect role models," Santana remarked. "Perhaps I should teach them a few tricks of the trade." She smirked wickedly and for a second Kurt wanted to tackle her to the ground to ensure that she didn't act on her words. But her smirk quickly melted into a sincere smile and Kurt knew he had nothing to worry about.

"I wonder how Blaine's doing…" Kurt thought aloud to himself.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Calm down!"<p>

"Dude, stop pacing!"

"Everything is going to be fine."

"If you're so nervous, why are you even doing this in the first place?"

Everyone stopped speaking, even Blaine paused in his incessant pacing, and turned toward the culprit of the forbidden words. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you looked at it, Sebastian stood in the opening of the tent, staring intently at a flustered Blaine.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Wes screeched. "Don't just stand there guys! Get him the hell out of here!" During multiple catch-up sessions with Blaine, Wes had heard more than enough stories about the evil creature now standing in Blaine's tent. He knew this Sebastian character was trouble in the biggest form and had to be taken care of immediately. Lest Blaine's feet got colder or the snake did something to ruin his best friend's special day. And Wes was having none of that. Not today.

Sebastian continued, undeterred. He spoke as if he and Blaine were the only ones present. "Honestly Blaine, I have no idea what you see in that flaming idiot anyway. He doesn't have money, talent, looks, or anything that I could offer you." He pushed through the protective barrier that Puck, Mike, and Sam had formed as an outer ring around Blaine, who stood stock still in the center of everyone. "Why waste the rest of your life with such an ostentatious buffoon?" Wes and David stood protectively in front of Blaine, not allowing Sebastian to take one step closer. The duo shared a determined glance and returned to facing the boy they considered vermin. Sebastian smirked smugly. "What's the matter Blaine? Cat got your tongue?"

Blaine remained perfectly still. The only signs of his anger were his clenched fists and his heavy breathing. If there weren't so many witnesses just outside, he would have gladly beat Sebastian to a pulp. He wasn't particularly a fan of violence outside of his fight club or some other organized venue, but the pretentious brat standing before him made his blood boil with each word that slithered out of his mouth. Was it bad to fantasize about beating the shit out of someone? Because that was exactly what was flowing through his mind at the moment, and it scared Blaine a bit. It scared him that he could feel such rage, such anger, to consider beating a man to near death. But if anyone deserved such a thing, it would be Sebastian. _No one_ had the right to talk about his Kurt that way.

"You refuse to speak because you know I'm right." Sebastian took Blaine's silence as confirmation. He had the tenor right where he wanted him. And now he would go in for the kill. "Come with me, Blaine. We can leave this rotten group of fools behind. We can start a life together. You'll never think of Hummel again." Sebastian extended a hand in Blaine's direction, completely confident that the curly-haired boy would accept his offer. Who wouldn't? He was rich, had an amazing singing voice, and his appearance was impeccable.

Everyone turned to Blaine. This was the moment that would result in all Hell breaking loose, despite Blaine's decision. If he accepted, Finn would be on his in a millisecond. If not, Sebastian was sure to as nothing less than a bloody pulp. The arrogance, the _audacity_, of the jerk to speak such things to Blaine when Kurt was merely a hundred feet away. If Blaine didn't hurt him, the boys made a silent pact to do it themselves.

Blaine stood with his eyes tightly shut, trying to relax his posture and regulate his breathing. Sebastian was an even bigger idiot than Blaine thought if he assumed Blaine would just leave Kurt like that. Kurt was his world and nothing, _nothing_, would keep him away. He considered telling Sebastian off, embarrassing him and then having security haul him out. But that was too easy. That was too soft a punishment. Blaine smirked to himself as he came up with a much better plan.

He gestured for Wes and David to step aside. They looked on, bemused, and determined to stay in their protective positions. Blaine utilized his most effective pleading gaze and watched as his two best friends had a silent conversation. It was only a matter of minutes before they acquiesced and step aside. They shot Blaine their patented "I-really-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing-here" look, to which Blaine nodded and smiled reassuringly.

Sebastian's smirk widened as Blaine approached him. This was easier than convincing security to let him inside in the first place, and that had been exceptionally easy. Manipulating people to get what he wanted came naturally, so Sebastian wasn't really all that surprised that Blaine had accepted his offer. Although, if he was being honest, he hadn't expected it to be _this_ easy. It seemed his persuasive powers were stronger than even he knew.

Blaine reached out to Sebastian, but rather than accepting his hand as Sebastian had expected, Blaine pulled his arm back and crashed his now closed fist into Sebastian's jaw. The tent went quiet and a sickening crunch was heard as Blaine's fist connected. No one, other than Finn, had seen Blaine's technique or proficiency in fighting and a surprised gasp came out of every throat in the vicinity.

In a matter of seconds, Sebastian was splayed on the ground holing his jaw as blood trickled out from his open mouth. Blaine stood above the urchin, looking down on his portentously. He wanted with all of his being to hit him, just _one more time_, but knew that he had to stop before things got too far out of hand. Kurt would kill him as it was if he heard anything about what had just occurred.

"Get out," Blaine growled at the slightly trembling Sebastian Smythe. "Get out and never come within a fifty foot radius of either Kurt or me ever again. You'll regret it if you do."

Sebastian sat completely unmoving, a part of him scared to death of what else Blaine might possibly do to him. He had never heard nor seen the usually friendly tenor in such a rage, and it frightened him more than he'd like to admit. Oddly enough, it also turned him on a bit. He was so used to being in control that being at someone else's mercy for once was enough to get his mind racing. Despite every fiber of his being telling him to run, Sebastian smirked up at Blaine.

"I never knew you had it in you, Anderson. Quite hot, if I may say so." Sebastian stood and brushed himself off, using his sleeve to wipe the now dried blood from his bottom lip and chin. He winced at the pain that resulted from the added pressure. His expression soon turned superior once again, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to permanently wipe the smile from his face. "Maybe I'll let you top every once in a while."

Blaine was seething. Didn't the idiot know better than to antagonize him further? Wasn't one punch enough to get it through that thick skull of his? He loved _Kurt,_ and only _Kurt_. He would _never_ have feelings for anyone else, let alone someone as horrid as Sebastian Smythe.

"What part of _'get out_' do you not understand?"

Wes looked between the two men. Blaine on his left, seething mad and ready to pounce again at any second. Sebastian on his right, smug smirk plastered to his face and looking completely at ease. Either the guy was really stupid or really determined.

"Guys, take him out of here before Blaine causes more damage." Wes knew he had to take control; no one else would. He had to be the logical one in this situation seeing as Blaine's emotions were getting the better of him. "Kurt will kill us if he finds out."

The mention of his fiance's name pulled Blaine out of his angry haze. His posture relaxed a bit and he let out a long breath. "Wes is right, of course." He gestured toward Finn and Puck, the biggest of the guys present and the ones he hoped would take care of Sebastian the most severely and requested, "Get him out of here. And don't let Kurt see you."

Sebastian chuckled mirthlessly. "Scared of that bitch, are we?"

Blaine was in his face in a microsecond. "Don't _ever_ speak about Kurt that way in my presence."

Finn and Puck took one arm each as David pulled Blaine back. They tightened their grasps painfully when Sebastian tried to move. He laughed maniacally as he was pulled from the tent, and paused long enough to say just three words at the entrance to the tent before he was forced out. His words stayed with Blaine the rest of the night. With a wry grin, Sebastian whispered: "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear that?" Kurt asked his girls. He could have sworn he heard a commotion in the direction of Blaine's tent.<p>

"I didn't hear anything," Tina replied.

"Me either," Brittany answered.

"Maybe you're hallucinating," Santana suggested as she looked idly at her manicured red fingernails.

"It was probably nothing," Mercedes comforted. "I wonder when Quinn and Rachel are coming back. They only have ten minutes before we have to get in position."

"Oh no! We forgot to check on Blaine earlier! What if something bad happened?" Kurt panicked. "What if he thought I didn't care about him and so he left? What if there was type of emergency and he had to leave without telling me? What if his suit caught on fire and he had to be taken to the hospital? What if he-"

"Kurt! Calm down!"

"Nothing's happened to your dapper prep boy prince," Santana quipped. "Quit fussing."

"I'll go check on him right now," Mercedes placated. "Just stay here and stay calm." After gaining a confirming nod from Kurt, Mercedes sprinted out of the tent in her sparkly high heels in the direction of the boys' tent.

Kurt rubbed his temples and sighed. He was about to become Kurt Anderson-Hummel (or perhaps Hummel-Anderson) in a matter of minutes and everything was starting to fall apart. Rachel and Quinn still hadn't returned, Blaine might be in some form of trouble, and Kurt's nerves were starting to kick in just the slightest bit. This would be one of the biggest steps of his life, second only to coming out to his dad and his friends. Once he and Blaine had both said their vows and their "I do"s, his life would take a drastic turn into uncharted territory. He had heard stories of how difficult marriage was, as well as how beneficial it could be. He wanted that more than anything: a happy, mutually beneficial marriage with Blaine, the love of his short life. They would undoubtedly face obstacles, especially given that they were a same sex couple. But beyond that, they would face the same adversities that affected any couple: useless fights, miscommunications, bad days, and words they didn't mean but said in the heat of the moment.

Kurt shook his head, refusing to allow himself to linger on such negative thoughts. Yes, he was a sarcastic Athiest who sometimes had no hope for the world (especially after the life he had lived), but he was determined to see the silver lining in everything from now on. He was finished with wallowing in self-pity. He didn't need to do that anymore. He had Blaine now. His life had become so much better in only a few shorts years, since the moment he and Blaine had become friends. Kurt smiled as he realized that despite the hardships had had faced in his past and was yet to face in his future, _it gets better._

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked into the boys' tent mere seconds after Finn and Puck had returned from disposing of their uninvited guest. Just as they were about to launch into their tale of what had gone down while they were out, the dive strode into the room. Finn instantly clicked his mouth shut and looked away sheepishly. Mercedes, being ever observant, noticed this and immediately called the boys out.<p>

"Alright, what did you all do?"

No one spoke. They glanced surreptitiously at one another, but quickly glanced away. Mercedes locked eyes with each male, determined to get one of them to spill the beans. Her eyes landed lastly on one Sam Evans, and she knew she would be victorious. After a lot of romance from Sam, Mercedes had given in a few weeks ago and started dating him again. They were going stronger than ever now that Sam didn't have to worry about his family as much.

She swayed her hips as she stalked toward her boyfriend. Well, in this case, her prey. She noticed Sam visibly swallow and knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Sam," she whispered as she lithely wrapped her arms securely around his neck, "You'll tell me, won't you?"

Sam spluttered and swallowed. He glanced furtively toward first Blaine and then Finn. If anyone would understand his current predicament, it'd be those two. Blaine almost never denied Kurt anything, and Rachel had Finn wrapped tightly around her little finger. While Sam hadn't been dating Mercedes nearly as long, he felt obligated to give her anything she wanted, and he was especially powerless when she used seduction to get her way. He knew he was being played every time, and despite his vow to not give in, he always did.

Blaine smiled sympathetically at the blonde. He knew all too well the thoughts that were going through Sam's head at the moment. If he had been in the same position with Kurt acting that way, he'd be hard-pressed to deny his beautiful fiancé (Blaine couldn't wait for the moment that he could finally start referring to Kurt as his _husband_) anything. Besides, he knew that if Kurt actually did have a BF _**(A/N; stands for bitch fit, for those who don't know. It's a movie reference.) **_about the ordeal, there were ways to get him calm again. Ways Blaine would be more than happy to employ.

Finn was shaking his head enthusiastically in Sam's direction. Yeah, Mercedes and Sam were an item. And yeah, Sam loved her and wanted to give her the world. These were both prospects Finn could empathize with. But if Sam told about what had gone down, Kurt would kill them all, _for sure._ And Finn didn't want to die. Not yet, at least. He had so many things he still wanted to accomplish in his lifetime. He had yet to win a football championship ring. He hadn't married Rachel and had adorable children. He hadn't eaten the best ribs in the country, at a restaurant called Sticky Fingers in Jacksonville, Florida. _**(A/N: Yep, it's real. I ate there once. Best cornbread muffins EVER. Literally tasted like a cupcake.) **_And there were so many other items on his bucket list. So Finn stared pleadingly at the blonde and hoped with all of his heart that he's survive long enough to try those ribs at least once.

Sam didn't know what to do. He was torn between protecting his friends' manhood (because that was surely what Kurt would attack first, other than Blaine's anyway) and giving in to the sweet temptation that was his girlfriend sinuously wrapped around him.

"Well," Mercedes purred in his ear once she noticed his darting eyes, "What's it gonna be, hot stuff?"

Sam knew he was done for. He couldn't have himself gaining a certain problem before Kurt's wedding had even begun, and judging by the tension near the zipper of his tuxedo pants, that would soon be the case if he didn't do something. So, with a long wrought out sigh of defeat, he obeyed.

"Sebastian was here," he admitted quietly.

Finn, Puck, Wes, David, and Artie all groaned simultaneously. Blaine and Mike sent Sam a sympathetic smile. The remaining Warblers looked around, bemused by the two rather opposite reactions. They decided to side with Blaine, seeing as he knew Kurt the best. If Blaine wasn't worried, then there was nothing to worry about.

"Dude, he's going to _kill _us," Finn moaned as he slid to the floor in a disgruntled heap.

Mike chuckled. "Well, technically he'll only kill you and Puck." He paused thoughtfully for a second before adding, "And maybe Wes."

Wes spluttered unseemly. "What did I do?"

"You know how Blaine gets when he's angry and you let him hit Sebastian," Mike reasoned. "Although you did try to stop him before hand, Kurt would still be pissed that you let him get that hit in at all."

Wes moaned and slid into a heap beside Finn. Both were repeatedly muttering miserably, "I'm dead. Kurt's going to kill me."

David walked to Wes' side and soothingly rubbed his shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Wes smiled gratefully up at his friend. "Thanks, man. But let's be honest. I don't think you could take on an angry Kurt and win."

David scoffed. "Never said I could. I only said I'd protect you from his wrath. I never said I'd take it on myself."

"Then what would you do?" Wes inquired curiously.

"Throw Blaine in the middle. I doubt Kurt would kill _him_. Or at least, I'd hope not."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Blaine," the Warblers chanted in unison.

"Sorry. You know, you guys are getting way too good at that."

Wes continued speaking as if the outburst hadn't occurred. "I suppose you're right. Kurt's crazy when he's angry, but he's even crazier in love with Sir Gels-a-Lot."

"Hey!"

"Do we even need to say it again, Blaine?" Trent said with a raised brow.

"Sorry."

Mercedes watched on amusedly as the boys squabbled amongst themselves. She could see why Kurt loved Blaine so much. She could also see why Kurt had accepted the Warblers as family so easily during his time at Dalton. At competitions, the boys had seemed serious and a bit uptight. But outside of their school environment, the group was nearly as crazy as ND themselves.

After fifteen minutes of Finn groaning pathetically on the ground, the Warblers causing a general chaos, and the male members of New Directions playing a short-lived game of bloody knuckles, Mercedes decided it was time to get out of there and report back to Kurt.

"Alright," Mercedes shouted loudly enough to have everyone focus their sole attention on her, "I'd hate to break up your little pity party, but I need to bounce and report back to my white boy."

There was an immediate uproar of protests, which Mercedes completely ignored. Over everyone's wailing and whining she asked, "Is anyone willing to give me the deets or do I have to worm them out of one of you?"

The boys quieted and unconsciously all turned to Blaine. Seeing as he was least likely to get into trouble with Kurt, it seemed best that he be the one to decide how the story was spun to Mercedes.

"Well, I was panicking, as per usual," Blaine started as he found a chair to sit comfortably in. he gestured for Mercedes to take a seat to, implying that it would be a long story full of surprises she should probably be sitting for. Mercedes nodded and complied with his request. Once the two were both comfortably seated, the remaining people in the room sat around them in a large circle. Blaine looked around him and chuckled. "This reminds me of Warbler Story Time," he remarked with a chuckle. The Warblers laughed along with him while Mercedes and the other boys looked on curiously.

"Anyway," Blaine continued once the laughter had died down, "I was getting nervous and Wes was trying to get me to relax. And then out of nowhere Sebastian comes in and says some snide comment about how if I'm so nervous maybe Kurt isn't the right one for me and I should go be with him instead. And that was bad enough, but _he just wouldn't stop_," Blaine snarled. "I mean, he went on insulting Kurt in so many ways and I just wanted to pummel him more and more with every word that came out of his mouth."

"Blaine wanted to kill him, but I made him stop," Wes added in helpfully.

"You hit him?" Mercedes asked, half impressed and half worried.

Blaine sighed. "Not really one of my proudest moments, but yeah I did. He deserved that and so much more."

"If you don't mind my asking, what exact insults did he use?"

"That Kurt was flamboyant, untalented, and unattractive. He called him an idiot and a bitch. But that wasn't even what caused me to hit him."

"It wasn't?" Mercedes was a bit surprised. What worse thing could Sebastian have said that caused Blaine to finally lose all his self-restraint? It must have been pretty horrible to be able to cause someone like Blaine to lose his control.

"It wasn't."

"Then what was?"

"He had the audacity to assume that I would just leave Kurt for him, after he had said all those horrible things. Not that I would have left Kurt anyway, but that was the last straw. I just lost it and socked him in the jaw."

"It was awesome!" Puck chimed in. "There was blood and an awesome cracking sound when his fist connected." Puck grinned at Blaine. "Nice job on that, by the way."

Finn took a minute to congratulate Blaine on his insane punch and then went back to sulking in the corner, still convinced that Kurt was going to kill him for not telling about Sebastian right away.

"Then what happened?" Mercedes questioned impatiently.

"Right. Well, I told him to get out. Then he stood up and said that he liked how I was feisty enough to hit him and that it basically turned him on. It was disgusting." Blaine shook his head in repulsion at the memory. "I was going to hit him again, but then Wes mentioned how upset Kurt would be and all the rage just melted away and then I was calm and rational again."

"Wow," Mercedes whistled.

"Yeah. And then Puck and Finn dragged him out, so I don't know what happened after that."

Mercedes stood. "Well, I'm off to report back to Kurt before he blows something up. See you at the end of the aisle." She smiled, waved at the group of dumbstruck boys, and strode out of the tent.

It was quiet for all of five minutes. Then, David said, "Damn, why couldn't I find a girl like that?"

Sam visibly tensed. "She's mine, dude."

David nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'd never dream of taking her or anything. I was just saying."

"Maybe you should ask Kurt to set you up with one of his other female friends?" Finn suggested.

Wes tensed, unbeknownst to anyone, at the suggestion. He quickly relaxed before David or Blaine could notice. No one could know.

"Yeah," David replied musingly, "Maybe I'll do just that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, this chapter sort of got out of hand (okay well maybe a lot) but the characters made me do it! Santana demanded reaffirmation of her relationship with Brittany (because the mention of a date wasn't enough for her. She actually wanted to propose to Britt right then and there, but I convinced her that that would be another story.) Sebastian threatened to cause trouble and Blaine begged to be able to get at least one good hit in. And of course Kurt had to send someone to check on the boys (they are a bit crazy after all). Hopefully he won't react too badly.**_

_**I digress. I decided here would be the best place to cut the chapter rather than making it over 8,000 words by including Kurt's reaction and the wedding/reception. So you can look forward to aforementioned things next chapter.**_

_**As an incentive, every reviewer will get a small part in the wedding. If this story gets to 10 reviews, the tenth reviewer will receive an extra special part in the wedding. :] So leave a name (yours or one you just really like) in your review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello again, amazingly beautiful people. Words cannot express how thankful I am for your support, whether it be alerts or reviews. *lessthanthree***_

_**Tori **_(tortorm)_** and Hannah **_(Averypottergleelover)_** are the only two reviewers who left names, so they will be included in the story. I know that I said you'd be in the wedding, but things didn't quite work out that way so I'll have you in the reception, which is coming up next chapter. Hopefully you don't mind. So that gives everyone another chance to get to make an appearance in the next chapter.**_

_**This was originally going to be both the wedding **_**and **_**the reception, but the story got a bit out of hand and this chapter ended up being extremely long. And hence the reception will be receiving its own chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song **_**Kiss Me**_** by Sixpence None the Richer nor do I own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt paced relentlessly as he awaited Mercedes' return. He hoped Blaine and the others were alright. What had that commotion been?<p>

"I swear to all that is holy if you do not stop pacing this minute, I will spill something on your suit."

Kurt immediately stopped his steps and glared at the offender. "Even think about doing that and I will end you."

Santana grinned impishly. "You'd never end me, my darling Kurt. You need me just as much as I need you, unfortunately."

Kurt smiled in return. "Yes, unfortunately enough." Kurt sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, San. I'm just going insane right now! Rachel and Quinn aren't back yet, I have no idea what went on in the boys' tent or if Blaine's alright, and Mercedes has been gone for forty minutes! And this is my wedding day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life! And everything is supposed to be perfect, which it's not despite the fact that the ceremony hasn't even started yet."

Santana nodded understandingly. "And while all of that makes perfect sense and you have every right to be antsy right now, you need to relax. Mercedes will be back soon. And so will Quinn and Man Hands."

Kurt's lips quirked up at the corners. "Really, San? Still with the names?"

"Only when the Jewish Hobbit is concerned," Santana answered, her lips raised in an evil smirk eerily resembling the first day Kurt had met her.

As if summoned by the mention of her, Rachel stormed into the tent. Her lips were set in a definite pout and she had her arms crossed over her chest. Both actions were tell-tale signs that she was deeply unhappy. Kurt sighed, exasperated; an unhappy Rachel was never a good thing. As if enough things hadn't gone awry already as it was.

Kurt was reluctant to broach the topic with the silently fuming girl, but knew if he didn't diffuse the situation right away the inevitable tantrum would only be worse. Rubbing his temples with his forefingers, Kurt took a fortifying breath and hoped Tina would back him up on this.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

Rachel perked up as she heard her name. She turned toward Kurt, gesturing aggressively with her hands all the while that she spoke. "Quinn left me! We were both just fine crossing the street together once we found a way outside the park, but then I turn to ask her whether we should go left or right and she's nowhere to be seen! Who leaves someone so callously? Who does she think she is?"

Kurt regretted his decision five seconds into Rachel's rambling mixture of complaints and insults. The only sentence that managed to stay in his head was that Quinn was not with Rachel. As he subtly looked at Rachel's hands, he noticed there was nothing new to be found there.

"Rachel," he interrupted mid-sentence. The girl huffed irritably, but ceased her speech. "Are you saying that you don't know where Quinn is?"

"Yes, Kurt," she replied jadedly. "That is usually what one means when they mention that they've been abandoned."

"And you didn't bring anything new with you?"

"No…" Rachel answered, stretching the word to show that she had no idea where he was going with his line of questioning.

Kurt threw up his hands and groaned. "This cannot get any worse."

Fate acted again, as Mercedes stepped into the tent. "Kurt, I found out what all the noise was about."

"'Cedes! Thank the fabulous Alexander McQueen! I'm so glad you're back!" He rushed to her side and pulled her onto one of the four available couches in the decently sized tent. He flopped onto his seat and pulled his best friend down with her. "Please tell me you bring good news?" He asked despairingly.

Mercedes' lips twisted into a grimace. "Well, a part of the news is good."

Kurt slumped farther into the couch. "Which implies there is also bad news, right?" His entire posture displayed how resigned he was to the fact that whatever beings that existed above were conspiring against him on his special day.

"Sorry, boo." Mercedes reached over and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "But, the good news is that the problem has already been taken care of."

"So the bad news is what the problem was in the first place," Kurt concluded.

"Right."

Kurt buried his face in Mercedes' shoulder. "Just tell me and get it over with."

"Ferret face was here."

Kurt groaned. He debated leaving it at that, but he was extremely curious at to what had gone on. "What happened?"

"Well, he tried the usual tactics of getting Blaine to leave you, which obviously didn't work." Kurt smiled as he imagined Sebastian hitting on Blaine and failing epically. "And then he started insulting you, as per usual." Kurt's fists clenched at the thought of the past insults Sebastian had flung his way, Kurt always gave as good as he got, though somehow that seemed to amuse the creep even more. "And after the fourth or fifth insult, Blaine punched him, and most likely broke his jaw." Kurt jumped back. That was not something he'd never expect Blaine to do. Blaine had always been the one to tell Kurt that violence led to more violence and should never be used as an answer to a problem. Yet, Blaine had been in a fight club and had apparently punched Sebastian hard enough to injure him.

"What?" Kurt wanted to rant and rave and worry and fuss, but the only word that escaped his throat was a single word.

"Yeah, from what Puck told me the butt-trumpet had said something about Blaine 'topping more often' since Sebastian liked his 'feisty' side. And this was _after_ Blaine punched him so hard that he fell to the floor."

"That douche is incorrigible," Tina stated from her spot on the lounge.

Kurt threw his hands into the air, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. Would that idiot ever get it through his thick skull that Blaine had absolutely no interest in him? Sure, Blaine talked to the guy every once in a while because it was part of his dapper personality to be nice to everyone no matter how little they deserved it. That was one of the things Kurt initially loved about Blaine: his compassion. But this was getting out of hand. It had gone too far. Maybe now Blaine would understand Kurt's reservations and actually leave Sebastian out of his (and subsequently _their_) life.

Kurt was torn between killing Sebastian with his bare hands and breaking his honored tradition to go check on Blaine. They weren't supposed to see each other until the actual ceremony, but Kurt was seriously considering going to console his undoubtedly frenzied husband-to-be.

Mercedes, noticing Kurt's torn expression, immediately went back to her best friend's side. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking about and gave him her own opinion.

"Go to him, Kurt." Kurt looked up from wringing his hands and his gaze landed on his oldest friend's sympathetic expression. "Everything will be fine. We'll wait here for Quinn to get back and I'll have Brittany stall the officiator of the ceremony."

Kurt hugged his friend tightly. "Thanks, 'Cedes."

She squeezed him before letting go and pushing him gently toward the entrance of the tent. "Anytime white boy. Now, go take care of your man."

Kurt smiled and waved at his various groomsmaids (as he had decided to call them) and quickly made his across the gardens toward the other strikingly white tent where he knew Blaine and the others were. His quick stride brought him to the flap of the tent much sooner than anticipated as he was helped along by his rush of anger. Kurt paused with his hand on the piece of fabric. What was he going to say once he entered? Would he scold Blaine for what he had done? Would he yell and cause a scene? Or should he simply take Blaine into his arms and allow him the chance to explain?

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He knew that yelling at Blaine would only make the situation worse. He had to allow Blaine the chance to explain himself. Good relationships were based on communication, after all, and Kurt knew he could tell Blaine anything and should give his husband-to-be the same courtesy in return. Kurt nearly chuckled to himself. If this had occurred before he had met Blaine, he was certain he would have allowed his temper to take over. But now he had stopped to think things through before acting, something he had never been known to do before. Kurt admitted to having a diva-ish temper, something that Finn and his dad would definitely attest to, but thanks to Blaine he was getting a bit better at choosing his battles. Blaine was ever better for Kurt than he first thought, and that fact caused him to smile before he entered the tent.<p>

"He's smiling. That's a good sign, right?" were the words that first reached Kurt's ears. That was Jeff's voice and Kurt repressed a smug smirk. They were obviously worried about his reaction to the whole fiasco.

Kurt looked around the tent and took in his surroundings. Finn and Wes sat side by side on the floor, heads in their hands and looking determinedly at the floor. Puck sat in the opposite corner with Mike and Sam heatedly discussing something Kurt couldn't hear. David sat beside Wes, trying to get his friend to feel better about whatever had him so upset. Blaine stood in the nearest corner surrounded by the rest of the Warblers and Artie. When he looked up and glanced into Kurt's eyes, Kurt could see remorse and worry. He instantly floated over to his fiancé's side and pulled Blaine into a gentle embrace to show he wasn't angry.

Blaine relaxed into Kurt's hold. He allowed himself to release all of the frustrated tears that he had been holding back ever since Sebastian had entered the tent earlier on. He cried for allowing himself to lose control, for letting Sebastian get to him in the first place, for disappointing Kurt. After a few minutes of sobbing and letting Kurt's soothing, comforting words flow over him, Blaine extracted himself from Kurt's embrace and stood in arm's length. He looked up apprehensively to gauge Kurt's reaction. He wouldn't have come so quickly unless Mercedes had told him what had gone on, so Blaine assumed Kurt must be pretty angry. He was surprised to see Kurt's features relay a soft and open appearance.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine blurted out. "I just – I went a bit berserk because of what he said and I – I swear I didn't mean to hit him that hard and –"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted his fiancé (would it be too early to call Blaine his husband already?) before Blaine's adorable rambling got out of hand. "It's okay. Mercedes told me basically everything. I came here to make sure you were okay."

Blaine visibly sagged in relief. He looked over to Finn and chuckled at the giant teen still huddled on the floor. "You might want to tell your brother that."

Kurt followed Blaine's gaze and giggled. "What can I say? I taught Finn early on to beware invoking the infamous Hummel rage."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Infamous?"

"Well, infamous to those who have experienced it," Kurt conceded. "I'll take care of Finn and then I'll be right back at your side." He quickly laid a kiss to Blaine's cheek and walked over to where Finn was clumped on the ground.

Finn looked worn. His face was creased with worry lines and his brows were scrunched together. His mouth was set in a tight line that eerily reminded Kurt of what Rachel looked like when she was concentrating on something. Perhaps his brother had been spending too much time with the brunette diva.

"Finn?"

At the sound of Kurt's voice addressing him, Finn pulled himself from his dismal thoughts and looked up into his brother's eyes. It was a bit weird considering Finn was so used to be the taller of the two. Luckily Kurt didn't look mad or intimidating. Finn felt his muscles relax a bit.

"Yeah?" He was a bit surprised to hear how hoarse his voice sounded. He winced as his dry throat constricted.

"I'm not mad at you, Finn," Kurt assured softly. "If I mad at anyone, it would be Wesley."

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

Kurt laughed as the predictable reaction occurred. The Warblers chuckled as well. He wasn't truly mad at Wes, but at least he had gotten him out of his self-degrading funk.

"I know," Kurt replied with a smile. "I was just seeing if you were still alive over there."

Wes huffed. "Well, thank you. I think."

"You're welcome."

Finn cracked a smile at their banter. "So I'm not in trouble?" he asked, to be absolutely sure Kurt wasn't going to kill him.

"Nope," Kurt replied cheerfully.

Finn sighed in relief. "Thank God, dude. I was so scared you would kill me. You're so awesome. Best brother I could have ever asked for."

"Awww, what a sweet Furt moment," Jeff chimed from his position at Nick's side.

Everyone laughed as Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Says the boy attached to Nick's hip."

Jeff pouted. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Hate to interrupt this scintillating conversation," Puck remarked, "but don't you have a wedding to put on?"

Everyone turned to face Puck with incredulous expressions. Puck immediately defended himself.

"What? I can know words like scintillating." He looked between the dumbstruck faces of his friends and sulked. "I can."

Artie was the first to reemerge from his shock. "Where did you even _hear_ that word?"

"Please don't say on some porno," Kurt interjected with a shudder.

"Actually, I heard Ms. Pillsbury say it once and I asked her to tell me what it meant."

The entirety of the male counterpart of the New Directions gaped collectively.

"You – you actually _listened_ to Ms. Pillsbury talk and then you _asked her a question _about a word you didn't know?" Finn queried, his mouth still agape.

"Yeah, so?" Puck replied nonchalantly.

The boys were completely surprised. Who would have thought that the self-proclaimed badass Noah Puckerman expanded his vocabulary just like everyone else?

It was in this moment that Rachel ran into the tent shouting, "Quinn's back! Kurt, come on!"

Without another word Rachel was dragging Kurt out of the boys' tent at an alarming pace considering the tight grip she had on his arm. Kurt spluttered indignantly as he was pulled away and unsuccessfully reached out toward Blaine who was just a few inches short of succeeding in grasping him and pulling him from Rachel's clutches.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to pull his arm from Rachel's freshly manicured hands, but his attempt was in vain. Within a minute he was back in his own tent surrounded by his girls. Quinn was indeed present now, holding a scarf that Kurt had a feeling was incredibly soft if its looks were anything to go by.<p>

"Despite how happy I am that Quinn is back and we can get on with the ceremony," he said with a smile in Quinn's direction as he wiped the invisible dust from his arms, "_I was doing something_ in there before you pulled me away, Rachel Berry." He glared gloweringly at the aforementioned diva and was met with an equally callous glare in return.

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted your moment Kurt, but this wedding is more important. You can speak with Blaine afterwards. Right now, we have to get into our positions. The guests are waiting for me – I mean us to make an appearance."

Despite Rachel's questionable motives, Kurt knew she was right. His guests were waiting and it would be rude to delay them any further. He walked over to Quinn and took the proffered scarf from her hands. It was soft, just as he had expected when he first laid eyes on it. He stroked his fingers over the material as he stretched it out to view it in its entirety. The color of it matched Kurt's eyes perfectly and had a pinstripe design that would match well enough with his suit.

"Thank you, Quinn," Kurt said fondly. "This is perfect." He wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck.

"No problem, Kurt. It was the least I could do."

"Now that we're all settled," Rachel commented idly, "I have one question."

"What?" Kurt asked cautiously. He had a bad feeling they were about to unleash an infamous Rachel tantrum. And he was right.

"Quinn Fabray, how _dare_ you abandon me in the streets of New York City? Where did you _go_? The audacity, the nerve, to leave me alone. Do you know what could have happened to me? I could have been kidnapped and held at ransom. Or sold in the slave trade for talented artists! They would have made me sing for days without food or drink. And do you know what that would do to my voice? Plus there is the fact that millions of people would be worried about my safety. My two gay dads would go insane with worry. Finn would be hopeless without me. Not to mention that Kurt's wedding would have been a disaster."

"Rachel," Quinn interrupted calmly (she was used to Rachel's ramblings after so many years), "no one would want to kidnap you."

Rachel pursed her lips. "And why do you say that?"

"Because you'd never stop talking. It'd be more of a punishment for them than anyone else."

That immediately shut Rachel up. It seemed only Quinn, Kurt, and Santana possessed that rare ability, and Quinn had just put the skill to use. For a moment Kurt was afraid Rachel might cry and run out, causing another scene he would have to diffuse, but she didn't. She merely raised her chin and completely ignored Quinn's comment. She turned from glaring at Quinn to look politely at Kurt.

"Kurt, shall I tell your father we're ready to proceed?"

Kurt nodded, not wanting to instigate another fight by saying something that may upset the brunette.

"Good. Everyone line up and I'll be back in a moment." She then left the tent without another word.

"Nice one, Quinn," Santana remarked as soon as Rachel was out of earshot. "Glad someone knows how to bring Man Hands down a peg."

"Let's just line up now, yes?" Kurt requested with a pointed look at Santana. Santana grinned but nodded her acquiescence. The girls lined up in their prearranged order: Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and the last spot was left open for when Rachel returned. Kurt nodded approvingly.

"Just let me text Finn to get the boys ready."

_To: Finn_

_Finn, the girls and I are in position and Rachel just went to tell Dad. Get the boys lined up? If you forgot the order, ask Blaine or Artie. Thanks._

"Alright, that's taken care of." Kurt slid his cell phone back into his suit pocket after making sure it was on silent mode as to not disturb the ceremony. "Where's Rachel?"

"I'm right here." Rachel bounced excitedly to her place in line, bouquet already in hand.

"Great. Let's hope the boys are ready," Kurt mused as he took his spot at the end of the line.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! How in the world did you forget?"<p>

"Just… I don't know! Why am I the one getting only one blamed for this? Finn forgot too!"

"You better just thank your lucky stars that Artie remembered the order we're all supposed to be in."

"Alright. Let's go down the line. We've got Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent, and Andrew. Then we have Artie being pushed along by Puck. Then there's Mike, Sam, David, Wes, Finn, and me." Blaine sighed. "What a mouth full."

"I'm sure you've had your handful of 'mouth full's," Wes quipped.

"You think he'd be used to them by now," David remarked.

"Guys! Now is not the time for your perverted jokes."

"Of course, of course." Wes grinned at David and then winked at Blaine. "We'll just save them for our speeches at the reception."

"But you promised you wouldn't say anything to embarrass me," Blaine whined in protest.

"Not exactly."

"We promised we wouldn't do anything _during the wedding_," David corrected.

Blaine groaned and ran his hands down his face and through his hair. Thankfully, Kurt had resolutely forbidden any gel to be used so Blaine didn't have to worry about ruining his appearance. "It's going to be a long night."

"Indeed it is," Wes agreed cheerfully.

"Shut up, Wes."

Blaine heard music drifting from the end of the aisle and peeked his head out to see what was going on. The white runner that was placed between the rows of white folding chairs was covered in rose petals, implying that Kurt's younger cousin had already done her job as flower girl. The girls were already lined up on the left side of the official, which meant the boys were a bit late.

"Guys, the girls are already out there! Go! Go! Go!" Blaine gestured hurriedly for Jeff to begin the procession down the aisle. They increased their speed three times faster than how they had originally rehearsed and reached their places just as the last notes of _Marry Me_ faded from the speakers. The crowd chuckled at the boys' behavior. Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't kill him.

Just as Blaine straightened his tie and found a comfortable position in which to stand while waiting for Kurt, the song that cued his husband's (he was already at the stage, so Blaine didn't care if it wasn't technically official yet) descent toward the stage.

_Kiss me out on the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing swing swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Blaine smiled as the first verse blended into the chorus, staring intently at the flower bush that he knew Kurt would soon turn the corner and appear from behind. Even though Blaine had already seen Kurt during their quick encounter earlier, he couldn't wait to be able to gaze unashamedly at the beauty that would soon be his husband.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

At the end of the first chorus, the people attending the ceremony stood and faced the aisle in anticipation of Kurt's arrival.

_Kiss me down by the broken treehouse_

_Swing me up on its hanging tired_

_Bring bring bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

After what felt like ages but was actually only a minute and a half, Kurt began the walk that would change his life. His father was by his side, holding Kurt's arm in the crook of his own. Kurt was slightly nervous, but not because he would be the center of attention. He wasn't having second thoughts about marrying the love of his life. He was nervous because he felt he should be. This was his _wedding_. He would only do this once, as he had vowed to himself. Shouldn't he be nervous about taking such a big step in his life?

Burt noticed his son's discomfort and asked what was wrong. Kurt merely shook his head. Burt took that as a sign to give some advice anyway.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Kurt, you have every right to be nervous, if that's what's bothering you."

"That's the thing, Dad," Kurt replied as he focused on keeping his steps in time with the music. "I don't feel nervous at all."

Burt smiled. "That's great, kiddo."

"But… aren't I supposed to be nervous?"

"Son, I was the epitome of calm when I married your mother, and later when I married Carole. At first, I thought it was odd too, but then I realized something."

"What?"

"The fact that I wasn't nervous meant I was making the right decision." Kurt's face contorted into confusion and Burt chuckled before continuing. "You and Blaine are great for each other. Blaine balances out your crazy and you bring out his confidence. And you two love each other more than any couple I've ever known."

"Dad," Kurt breathed.

Burt paused for a second and looked into Kurt's tear-glazed eyes. "I love you, Kurt. I think Blaine would be the perfect match for you. I'm glad he's a part of the family now. I'm so grateful that he was there for you when I couldn't be. There's no one out there that I'd rather give my son to."

"_Dad,_" Kurt breathed, yet again.

"This is a big step in life, Kurt. But I know with Blaine by your side, you'll be just fine. Just," Burt paused to wipe his eyes. "Just don't forget about your old man, alright?"

Kurt enveloped his father in a tight embrace. "I'll never forget you, Dad."

Both men hugged for a few minutes before Burt let out a wet chuckle and stepped back. "Guess we should be going, huh?"

Kurt grinned broadly. "Yeah."

The men continued their march toward the aisle and Kurt smiled once he reached the rosebush that signaled the beginning of the aisle. He took a deep breath and shot him father a watery smile. With that smile Kurt thanked his father for everything he'd ever done. Burt returned the smile.

"Ready to start the rest of your life, kiddo?"

Kurt nodded. "Definitely."

The two walked out and around the corner where Kurt was completely revealed to his guests. There were multiple gasps and some sniffling as Kurt walked deliberately down the white carpet and toward the man he would happily spend the rest of his life with.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Blaine grinned once Kurt emerged with Burt by his side. There were scattered gasps and sniffles once Kurt was in sight. Blaine couldn't blame them. Kurt looked like an angel. _My angel,_ he thought happily. He took the opportunity to look Kurt over unabashedly and noticed a beautiful gray scarf wrapped around his neck that hadn't been there earlier. Maybe that's what Rachel had been yelling about…

"Who gives this man away?" The officiator of the ceremony, Tony, declared loudly enough to be heard by all in attendance.

"I do," Burt replied throatily. He cleared his throat and repeated a bit louder and clearer, "I do."

Tony took Blaine's left hand along with Kurt's and clasped them together. Blaine pulled Kurt up to stand beside him on the stage and smiled. Kurt smiled serenely in return. They turned as one to face the officiator, an employee of city hall since Kurt wasn't really all that religious, and threaded their fingers together.

Blaine couldn't help glancing Kurt's way every five seconds during the man's speech. He knew he should be paying attention so that he wouldn't miss his cue, but Kurt was too striking and distracting and he really couldn't help himself. The man beside him would soon be his _husband_.

"I like your scarf," Blaine whispered.

"Me too," Kurt whispered in return, wearing a shy smile. "Quinn picked it out."

"It really complements your eyes."

"Thanks."

"You look amazing."

"Blaine, pay attention," Kurt chastised quietly. "It's almost time to say our vows."

Blaine quieted and tuned in just in time to hear the ending of Tony's speech.

"When true love is found, nothing can break that bond. And these two boys, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, have found such a love. They were lucky enough to find it at a young age, which we all wish for at least once." This statement was met by chuckles from the older persons in the crowd. Tony smiled. "And now, without further ado, I give the floor to Kurt and Blaine, who have both written their own vows and wish to speak them now."

Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled.

"I never thought I'd find love," Blaine began. "But then I met Kurt." The statement was met with a chorus of "aww"s from the females and some muffled groans from the males. Blaine didn't notice any of it though; his entire being was focused on the beautiful man standing beside him. "When I first met Kurt, he took my breath away. He was utterly adorable the way he was so nervous about sticking out and being caught. After the performance, he actually thought Wes, David, and I would beat him up for 'spying.'" Blaine chuckled at the memory, along with Wes, David, and Kurt. "But that is another story for another day. Right now I'm supposed to wax poetically about how smart, gorgeous, kind, and loving Kurt is. So I digress.

Kurt's first conversation with me after our impromptu meeting was something I would never wish on anyone. He had just been harassed by another guy in school and he was so scared. When I heard his voice on the other side of that call – I didn't know what to do really. All I knew was that Kurt needed me and I'd be there in a heartbeat. I'd do anything for Kurt, then and now and forever." Blaine paused to squeeze Kurt's hand and wipe the tears slowly flowing down Kurt's flawless skin. Kurt gave a sad smile in return.

"Kurt, you are my everything and I can never imagine living even a minute without you. And so I am more than honored to be here with you today to pledge the rest of my life to you in front of our friends and family. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you, Kurt. I love you more than words could ever say."

The guests applauded quietly once Blaine had finished his vows. The couple standing on the stage shared a loving glance and Blaine wished he could just kiss Kurt already, but he refrained. He would just have to wait until Kurt was finished with his vows too. He grinned at the man standing beside him, subtly wiping the tears from his eyes, and nodded his head to signal that it was Kurt's turn to speak.

Kurt cleared the lump from his throat after wiping the tears from his eyes. Blaine's speech had been a beautiful thing, and Kurt had no idea how he was supposed to top it. But then he remembered that this was _Blaine_, and with Blaine he had nothing to worry about. He had written draft after draft of words for just this occasion, but in the moment Kurt decided to forgo that option and simply speak from his heart.

"Blaine. You met me when I was going through one of the roughest times of my life, dealing with the bullying at McKinley. I don't think I ever told you this, but the reason I was at Dalton in the first place is because Puck and the guys sent me away. Mr. Schue had given us a boys-versus-girls project where each group had to sing songs made famous by the opposite gender. I thought I would have it in the bag, considering my idols are Barbara and the fiercest Mama Monster, Lady Gaga. Unfortunately, rather than accept my ideas like I had thought, the guys pushed my suggestions to the side. Sarcastically, Puck suggested I make myself useful by spying on our competition, you guys. And so I took on the challenge to prove that I was worth something." Kurt exhaled shakily and looked toward the men in question. Puck looked extremely guilty, as well as the other male members of New Directions. Kurt locked eyes with Puck and smiled, showing the man that Kurt forgave him for his past transgressions.

"But enough about my melancholy past," Kurt resumed. "The point I'm trying to make with that little anecdote is that without the hardships I faced in my past, I never would have met Blaine. I most certainly never would have gotten as close to him as I did. I never would have transferred to Dalton and met the insanity known as the Warblers." Kurt smiled fondly at the group of boys who had accepted him right away. "I never would have been inspired by Pavarotti, and I never would have gotten such a dapper and perfect boyfriend."

"Get some, Hummel!"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as the remainder of the wedding party guffawed. "Thanks, Santana." Kurt laughed along with everyone else before continuing. "And now I'm standing here, on one of the best days of entire life, holding hands with the man I love in the presence of my friends and family. I never thought I'd be this happy, or at least not until I had moved to New York and been in college for at least a year. But I found my soul mate right here in Lima, Ohio. And if that's not irony I don't know what is." Kurt shot his fiancé an adoring smile. "I love you, Blaine Warbler Anderson. You've always been there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to or cry on, and I know that you will continue to do that for the rest of my life. I never really believed in fate before I met you, but now I wouldn't have my life any other way."

The gathering applauded lightly once again, a majority of those present wiping tears from their eyes or loudly blowing their noses into handkerchiefs. Burt wrapped an arm tightly around Carole as she sniffled. On the opposite side of the aisle Louise Anderson smiled fondly up at her son. The two mothers shared a look across the aisle and their tears began afresh.

Tony smiled down at both boys before speaking. "Now that both grooms have spoken their words of love and affection, we now move on to the final aspect of today's ceremony. If the best men could bring forth the rings," he requested.

Finn stepped forward to Kurt and handed him the white gold band that would rest on Blaine's finger. The brothers shared a heartfelt hug before Finn retook his place. Wes then stepped forward, David by his side, and the two handed Blaine the platinum ring that Blaine had had specially engraved for Kurt. The three old friends shared a tight hug and a couple high-fives before the duo took their places again.

"Now, Blaine as you will be going first, repeat after me." Blaine nodded, his eyes fixed on Kurt. "Right. Here we go then.

"I, Blaine Anderson, take thee, Kurt Hummel, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for the rest of my life."

Blaine gazed lovingly into Kurt's eyes and repeated the official's words. "I, Blaine Anderson, take thee, Kurt Hummel, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for the rest of my life."

"Great. Now you may place the ring onto Kurt's left ring finger."

Blaine did as he was bade, his smile widening by the second. This was really happening. He was marrying Kurt. He and Kurt would be _husbands_ in a matter of minutes.

"Now, Kurt, if you would please repeat after me," the man requested. Kurt nodded, his gaze flicking between the ring now on his wedding finger and the man standing across from him who would soon be his husband.

"I, Kurt Hummel, take you, Blaine Anderson, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better and for worse, until death do us part."

Kurt squeezed the hand still holding his and smiled before repeating the words. "I, Kurt Hummel, take you, Blaine Anderson, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better and for worse, until death do us part."

"Perfect. Now if you would place the ring onto Blaine's left ring finger."

Kurt's hand shook as he reached out and slid the ring onto its rightful place. This was it. In five seconds, they'd be officially married. They would be _husbands_. Kurt grinned at Blaine, knowing in a simple glance that they were feeling the exact same thing in that moment.

"And now, by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

The world around them erupted with cheers, applause, catcalls, and whistles. Blaine leaned forward and Kurt met him halfway. Their lips connected in a chaste, loving kiss which soon intensified. The kiss symbolized their joy, their passion, and their shared bliss. In one simple kiss they conveyed all of the love they had for each other, all the promises of the days to come. Their hold could have lasted hours for all they knew, but soon they were interrupted by Santana pointedly clearing her throat.

"Alright, enough with the face sucking. It's definitely hot and I'd be up to watch at some other point in time, but right now I want to get me some of the Hummel."

"And we need our moment with our Blainey."

The newlywed couple chuckled at their friends before reluctantly breaking their embrace. Their hands remained entwined during the multiple congratulations they received from their closest friends. The couple shared a secret smile and was then ambushed by their respective parents.

"Kurt, that was _so beautiful,_" Carole gushed as she held Kurt in a bone-crushing embrace. "The ceremony, your vows, the rings, just _everything_."

Kurt smiled at his father over his step-mother's shoulder. "Thank you, Carole."

Carole pulled back, wiping daintily at her mascara smudged eyes. "Oh how rude of me. I'm keeping you from your father. I'm so sorry."

"Not a problem," Kurt assured her. Kurt took the three steps required to close the distance between himself and his father. The two stood, merely looking at one another. In a matter of seconds Kurt was throwing himself into his father's open and waiting arms.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," Burt whispered, his voice a bit rough from the raw emotion he felt. "You two looked great up there. I knew your wedding would be one for the ages, and you proved me right today."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt whispered in reply from his position in his father's strong arms. Ever since his mother had died, Kurt had always found sanctuary in his father's arms and this time was no different. As he stood there, wrapped in his father's embrace, Kurt realized that he hadn't simply hugged his father for quite a while. It wasn't that Kurt didn't see him often; it was just that he subconsciously found himself content in Blaine's arms. The man he had come to love granted him with a feeling of love, safety, and strength that previously only his father had had the power to give. In that moment Kurt missed the feeling of Blaine's hand in his. He reluctantly pulled away from his father.

"Dad, I'm going to get Blaine. If that's okay?"

Burt chuckled. "I was a newlywed once too, son. I know what you're feeling. Go on. Go and be with your husband. I'll mingle and see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Dad." With a lingering hug and a loving smile Kurt left his father's side and went off to search the crowd for his husband.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so from this chapter I learned that I am horrible at insulting people. I resorted to "butt-trumpet" which is indeed a reference to AVPS. It was the first thing that came to mind. I really hope I never need to insult someone in real life, because they would probably laugh in my face.**_

_**This chapter really let itself go, not that I'm complaining. x]**_

_**Sorry if the officiator, Tony, seemed a bit rushed. How sad would it be if I admitted that I wasn't thinking about the fact that they needed a person to make their wedding official? Because I was not thinking about that at all until the part came along and I thought, "Oh yeah they need someone there to do the whole 'and by the power vested in me…' thing. Oops." In my mind he's a nice guy that's actually a friend of Wes' mother. But maybe I'll talk more about him in the reception chapter… we'll see.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello again you wonderful people. Thank you for every single alert/favorite/review. :D**_

_**I am a horrible updater, and I guess I should have warned you in the first place. Regardless, I apologize for the insane (or at least it feels that way to me) gap between updates. I hope this crazy sort of long chapter makes up for things.**_

_**Lauren Zizes decided to make a quick guest appearance, but don't expect to see her again afterward. I've never been very comfortable with writing her character but I couldn't resist letting her into the story for at least a few minutes.**_

_**Also, there are two characters introduced in this chapter that while they are based on real people, I completely made up any physical and personality characteristics.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics or characters you recognize, although Tori and Hannah have given permission to be mentioned in this story. The songs mentioned are May I by Trading Yesterday and A Song For Mama by Boyz II Men.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes of searching, but eventually Kurt caught a glimpse of the, thankfully, ungelled curly mop that signaled his husband (did Kurt mention how extremely happy he was to finally be able to officially call Blaine his <em>husband?<em>) was nearby.

Kurt approached the man stealthily, holding a single finger to his lips to implore David and Wes to remain silent. Not that he had to do much asking; the two were more than happy to assist a prank on their curly-headed best friend.

"So, Blaine," Wes commented loudly enough to require the man's full attention. Blaine focused his gaze on the Asian in front of him. "Where are you and Kurt going for your honeymoon?"

Blaine sighed. "Wes, I've already told you that the only ones to know that information and me, Burt, and Carole. If I told you, you would blab the second Kurt was in sight."

"I would not," Wes countered petulantly.

All the while, Kurt used his ninja skills to sneak up behind Blaine. David was on the verge of releasing his pent up laughter but a stern glare from the newlywed kept him quiet. Kurt was scary when he was mad! Or at least, that's what he would say if anyone teased him about being so obedient.

"You would and we both know it," Blaine stated.

Right as Wes was about to speak, Kurt leaned forward and wrapped his lithe arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Without turning around Blaine spoke."Jeff, as glad as I am that you have finally gotten control of your disability to give others their personal space, I'm not in the mood for congratulatory hugs right now."

Kurt smirked and raised his hands to cover Blaine's eyes. He leaned farther forward and whispered seductively into Blaine's ear, "Guess who."

Blaine shivered as Kurt's warm breath made contact with the sensitive skin of his ear. He went to respond but only a choked noise escaped his throat.

Kurt laughed. "I'm going to assume that was supposed to be my name?"

Blaine turned in Kurt's grasp and quickly placed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "You make me speechless."

"Apparently I'm not very good at it if you're speaking now," Kurt quipped.

Blaine quirked an adorably bushy triangular eyebrow in response.

Kurt chuckled. "Fine, you win. You and your cheesy comments always win."

Blaine grinned. "Good to know."

Before anyone could speak further, static came through the speakers spaced around the space.

"Excuse me," sounded the voice of the officiator, Tony. "As lovely as this all is, there's an even lovelier party being held in that building right over there." He pointed to a sort of small yet fancy-looking restaurant across the street. "For those of you who can't see where I'm pointing, the restaurant is called "The Lucky Duck." So, if everyone would please make your way to the reception, we can get to the good part: the toasts!"

His enthusiasm was met with whoops, cheers, and applause from those attending. The large crowd of gatherers melded together and made their way across the busy New York City streets. The closest friends of the grooms held back, helping to clear away the debris still spread across the field that had been used to hold the actual ceremony.

"Why are we the ones cleaning up?" Tina asked as she knelt in her bridesmaid dress to pick up some empty bottles lying underneath one of the many empty seats.

"Because Kurt enjoys torturing his friends," Wes muttered.

"Because no one else was dumb enough to fall for Kurt's pleas," David grumbled.

"Because Kurt would have killed us if we didn't," Finn interjected.

"No, you're doing it because you love me," Kurt chirped happily. Sure he was currently picking up some used tissue off the ground, but nothing could kill his good mood. He and Blaine were _husbands _now.

"Shut up, love bird. No one asked you."

"I don't think that was very kind of you, Noah."

"I actually didn't say that," Puck defended. Everyone turned to look at him skeptically. He dropped the bag full of trash that he was holding and threw his hands up dramatically. "I didn't!"

"Then who did?" Kurt challenged.

"I did." Everyone turned toward the voice and was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Lauren Zizes. She smirked as she smoothed down her simple black dress. "Now, I know it's been a while since I've talked to you losers, but I couldn't miss Kurt's big day."

The group looked to Puck to see his reaction, but he seemed in as good a mood as ever. They exchanged looks among each other and then collectively jumped onto Lauren with muddled greetings, questions, and hugs.

Lauren laughed and allowed the group to envelope her in their crazy before she pushed out from the center and stepped back. "As much as I would love to stay and catch up, I have to go."

"But, you just got here!" Every member of New Directions protested in unison. The Warblers merely watched on silently amused.

"I know. Unfortunately enough, I have other places I need to be. Mainly in a taxi to the airport."

"That sucks."

"So lame."

"It's too bad you'll have to miss our impromptu performance."

"Rachel! That's supposed to be a surprise!"

Kurt perked at the mention of a surprise. "What song were you all planning to sing?"

"Well since the surprise is already ruined…" Mercedes sighed at she glared at a repentant Rachel, "We were going to sing a song for you and Blaine after the toasts were said."

"Yeah," Finn said excitedly. "It was going to be so awesome."

"Totally awesome," Artie amended.

"But now… now we'll have to change songs."

"We can't do that!" Brittany exclaimed anxiously. "The wedding fairies will not be happy."

"Britt, there aren't any wedding fairies here."

"How do you know for sure? They're invisible and only certain people can hear them." Brittany suddenly gasped. "What if they're working with leprechauns?"

"Britt, there are no supernatural creatures of any kind either here or at the restaurant," Santana assured her girlfriend.

"But how do you _know_?"

"We took all the necessary precautions." Brittany looked unconvinced. Santana sighed, but explained with the words she knew Brittany needed to hear. "We left out Lucky Charms for the leprechauns, and they thanked us before leaving. As for the fairies, we sang the song that keeps them away already, so you don't have to worry."

Brittany smiled and sighed in relief. "Good."

Lauren, who had been nearly forgotten in the newly arisen drama, spoke and all attention turned back to her. "See you guys around sometime," she remarked as she walked away with a fond smile and one last wave.

"Nice job, Man Hands."

"What did I do!"

"Now we don't know why Zizes was here, or even where she's going."

"That's not my fault!"

"Actually, it is. If you had kept your giant mouth shut for five minutes rather than ruining everything, we could have talked to her a bit longer before she left."

The girls were now in each other's faces and Finn looked extremely nervous. "Guys, why don't we just let this drop and head over across the street?" He grabbed Rachel's elbows and attempted to pull her away from the stare down she was currently having with their resident Latina. Rachel stood firm and didn't even budge. "I'm sure everyone's worried about what's taking us so long."

Rachel turned and her expression softened as she looked up into Finn's anxious eyes. "You're right, Finn. I'm sure everyone is dying to know where I am. Let's get going." She pulled her boyfriend toward the street and Finn shot an apologetic glance over his shoulder as his girlfriend pulled him away.

"And we thought Blaine was whipped," Wes joked.

"Oh, he is," David quipped. "Finn is just a lot less subtle."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the duo. "As much as I'm enjoying the two of you bashing on my husband and brother, I believe Finn had a point when he said we should get going."

"Aww Kurt, you're such a spoilsport," Wes whined.

"Yeaaah," David added.

"Just get going," Kurt ordered.

The group tossed their bags of trash into the dumpster the garden manager had provided for them before making their way across the street and to the restaurant where the reception was being held. Brittany nearly stopped in the middle of traffic to follow a butterfly that had passed in front of her, but Santana's tight grip on her girlfriend's hand prevented any major accidents from occurring. Once the group reached the doors they filed inside, Kurt and Blaine bringing up the rear of the line.

"There's the happy couple!" There was a loud round of applause and cheering as Kurt and Blaine stepped farther into the room.

Kurt subconsciously preened at being the center of attention (he was never one to turn down positive attention, after all) and Blaine felt his cheeks flush as he stood proudly beside his newly official husband. While Kurt didn't mind being the center of attention, even tons of solos could never prepare Blaine for having all eyes on him. Besides, being looked at while he performed on a stage was quite different to having all eyes looking intently at him now as he stood in the entrance to his own wedding reception.

"Aww, Blainey's blushing!"

"Blainey-bear! You are too adorable."

Blaine stood helplessly as the blush that stained his cheeks darkened another bit. He was nearly hot enough to fry an egg on his face!

Kurt smiled as he noticed his husband blush at Wes and David's teasing. Some things would never change.

"Get some, Hummel!"

"Kurt, can I be a dolphin godmother?"

"You make me proud, Hummel. Look at that hobbit. You haven't done too bad for yourself after all."

Now Kurt took his turn to feel embarrassed and mortified as a blush blossomed across his cheeks. Why was he friend with Puck and Santana again?

Blaine grinned as he watched his husband gain the same treatment from his more… rowdy friends. Brittany was just too cute for her own good, while Puck and Santana were smirking smugly now that they had gotten the response from Kurt they were expecting.

"As fun as this game of "Let's-Tease-The-Grooms-And-See-Who-Blushes-More" is," Tony announced from his place on the small stage with a microphone in his hand, "Why don't we have everyone take their seats so we can get to the most important and most fun part of this evening: the toasts!"

This exclamation was met with great enthusiasm and everyone shuffled between each other and the multiple tables to get to their seats in the small, but beautiful restaurant. Kurt thanked whatever deities existed for the reprieve and gladly allowed Blaine to lead him to the head table where Burt and Carole already sat, along with Blaine's ever supportive grandparents, Louisa and Greg.

Kurt and Blaine took their spots between both sets of parents (seeing as Blaine considered his grandparents his true parents anyway) and intertwined their hands on top of the table. They knew they would need each other's support in what was bound to be an embarrassing hour or so.

"I'd like to start, as honorary brother and all." Finn stood from his seat next to Rachel and grinned in Kurt's direction. Kurt nodded his consent and smiled at his brother.

"So, at first, Kurt and I didn't really have all that close of a relationship. I was oblivious to his feelings for me, and then I freaked out when it was all laid out for me. I'll admit I was a lot more ignorant back then, but once my mom got with Burt and we were moving in, Burt gave me a good talking to that I deserved and I realized that Kurt and I were going to be brothers. And from that day on I've done everything I can to prove to Kurt that I'm worthy of him and I hope I've been doing a good job so far.

Kurt, you used to be lonely when all of us had each other and you had no one – don't deny it. But then you found Blaine when Puck dared you to spy and I can't be happier for you. Dude, you deserve every happiness in the world and I think Blaine will be the one to give you that. And if not, just let me know and he'll be regretting his mistakes in minutes." Finn winked at Kurt, which garnered a fond smile in response. Finn sat down and soon Puck, who sat on Finn's other side, was standing with his glass in his hand.

"So, who would have ever imagined that I'd be here at a gay wedding wearing a tux, huh?" They were scattered giggles throughout the banquet hall and Puck grinned smugly at his successful joke. "But, the point of this here party is dear old Kurt. Kurt, I never thought I'd be here like I am today. Not that I never thought you'd find someone," the self-proclaimed badass quickly backtracked, "but we didn't really have the greatest of start where our friendship is concerned. I still regret throwing you in those dumpsters, and I hope to be able to make it up to you someday. You've grown into a great guy Hummel, and I can't be prouder than to be able to call you a friend. I hope you and your hobbit have all the happiness in the world. And I would also like to point out that not only will Finn beat Anderson to a pulp if he steps out of line, but so will the rest of us." Puck saluted and then resumed his seat. Santana stood next.

"Porcelain, Auntie Tana is so proud of you right now. You grew into one fine piece of ass while still keeping your morals and dignity intact despite all the obstacles you've faced. And to top it all off, you found another fine piece of ass to share your life with you. Someone that makes you happy and horny and whatever else Sir Gel-a-lot does for you. I'm happy for you, Kurt; never forget that." Santana gave a sincere smile and resumed her seat next to Puck. Next to speak was Mercedes.

"White boy, I'm so happy for you, today and every day. You deserve to have someone who makes you happy. You deserve to be in love and be heading off to follow your dreams here in New York. You're amazing and I hope you never forget that. I could take this time to tell an embarrassing story, but I'm sure Wes and David will do more than enough of that in a few minutes, so I'll leave that to the professionals. Right now what I want to say is congratulations and also to remind you that even though you're married now, there will be weekly catch up session and monthly sleepovers so don't forget to schedule some time for your girls." Mercedes smiled and mouth 'I love you white boy' before sitting back down next to Sam. Kurt smiled and mouthed back 'Love you too' before the final New Directioner who was to speak stood up.

"Well, Kurt, while most of what I had written has already been said, I would like to say that I agree with Mercedes' last statement as well as the sentiment that we are all extremely proud of you and happy for both you and Blaine Warbler. Our whole lives have been driving us toward this point in our lives. Happily living in New York with our significant others and pursuing our respective dreams of performing. I am honored to be present in your life, Kurt, and while it may be hard for me to admit, you always were my highest form of competition from day one. One of these days we will have another Defying Gravity diva-off and you will _not _throw the note this time. I want to beat you fair and square, as I'm sure you know is quite possible despite your high level of talent, and I'm looking forward to that day." Rachel smiled to soften the competitive edge in her voice and continued once Kurt smiled back and mouthed 'It's on Berry.' "I want to thank you Kurt for everything you've done for me over the last few years. You've been my rock, my confidant, and I am honored to have served the same purpose to you. I hope we continue to remain close for the rest of our lives. And now with Finn and Blaine along for the ride with us, it's bound to be more exciting than we ever imagined." Rachel looked around the room with a gracious smile. "I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone in attendance for putting up with our ramblings." She sat back down after a final smile in Kurt's direction.

"And now for the Warbler's toasts!" Wes' cry was followed by a round of cheers and yells from all former Warblers in attendance. Wes stood first, ignoring glares from Jeff, Nick, and David who also wanted to go first.

"What can I say? None of us would have truly ever expected Blaine to find someone as amazing as Kurt, especially at such a young age. But I'm not complaining, that's for sure. Although, I do feel that I have the right to complain a teeny bit. The lead up to Klaine was horrendous torture for us at Dalton. For example," Wes turned to his fellow former Warblers and asked, "How many of you ex-Warblers present remember a conversation that went a little something like this?" He cleared his throat and adopted a high-pitched, lovesick imitation of what could only be Blaine. "' You guys, he has such gorgeous eyes. They're like blue and green and gray all at the same time and I have no idea how he does it but it's _mesmerizing_. They're easily the most beautiful eyes in existence.'" The group laughed as Blaine glared at them.

"I've got one!" David jumped from his seat and took on the same voice that Wes had used. "'Kurt's hair is just flawless. I mean, how does he make it look like that? My hair could _never_ look that good. It always looks so soft and perfect and I really just want to be able to run my fingers through it all the time.'" David's antics were followed by another round of laughter.

"I got one!" Jeff exclaimed. Rather than a high-pitched, lovesick tone, he adopted a dreamy, wistful voice for his imitation. "'I think I've been in the presence of an angel. I heard him sing today you guys and it was angelic. No, better than angelic. It was _heavenly_. I mean, how can he not get every single solo with that voice? Is there anything that boy can't do?'" Both sets of former show choir members laughed at that one.

"But, back to the point of this toast," Nick interjected before the three could think of more of the multitude of Blaine comments they had most likely remembered for this exact moment. "Blaine, we're proud of you, man. You did a good job finding Kurt and somehow convincing him to stay with you despite all of your oddities."

"Like your obsession with your guitar."

"Your obsession with Katy Perry."

"Your obsession with jumping on furniture."

"Your obliviousness."

"Your barely decent dancing skills."

"Your rather odd eyebrows."

"Your obsession with suspenders."

"Your annoying tendency to flirt unknowingly with people."

"Okay! That's enough! I think everyone gets the point."

"Aww, Blainers. Such a spoil sport."

"What Nick was trying to get across," Thad continued as if there had been no interruption, "is that we love you, dude. You and Kurt deserve each other. And Kurt, welcome to the madness. If you thought it was bad when you were at Dalton, then you have another thing coming." He winked at a red-faced Blaine and returned Kurt's smile before sitting down again, motioning for David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff to do the same.

Wes frowned. "But I wasn't done yet."

Thad gave the Asian a stern look and Wes sighed resignedly. "Fine, but there will be more later tonight." He then took his seat.

Burt chuckled and stood. "As father as one of the grooms, I'd like to take this moment to say a few things. First off, Kurt, I'm proud of you, kid. So happy for you, too. It's great that you found what you've always wanted. And to think, it feels like just yesterday you were stumbling around in your mother's heels with one of her feathered hats on." Burt smiled at his son wistfully and Kurt returned it. "She'd be really happy for you, ya know that? She knew even before I did that you'd find a special guy someday. She used to say that I needed to be ready because once you hit the dating scene, I'd never hear the end of it," Burt chuckled wetly. "But you found the right guy on the first catch, so I guess she got that one wrong. Although Kurt wasn't quite as vocal about his crush as Blaine apparently was, there were signs that I couldn't miss even if I tried. The starry eyes, the dreamy sighs, and the dopey smiles whenever Blaine's name was mentioned even in the slightest. Yes, I noticed all of that." Burt chuckled as Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Nothing to be ashamed of, kid. Everyone's like that when they're in love."

Kurt raised his head the tiniest bit and looked at his father with a tinge of red covering his cheeks. "You thought I was in love?"

Burt shook his head. "I didn't _think_ that. I _knew._" Kurt looked a bit confused, so Burt explained in more detail. "When you came home for the weekends, it was always 'Blaine this' and 'Blaine that' and 'Dad, you should have heard Blaine in practice on Tuesday. He was really good.' And I'm sure Mercedes can attest to being on the receiving end of multiple ramblings on how attractive the guy was in Kurt's eyes."

"Amen!" Mercedes shouted from her seat and grinned cheekily at Kurt when he stared icily at her.

"I was skeptical at first," Burt admitted, "because every parent wants the best for their kid. I didn't know much about this Blaine kid at first, and then out of nowhere he turns up at my shop asking if I could possibly give Kurt a sex talk to make him feel more comfortable. And if that didn't throw me for a loop, I don't know what would. Was this boy insinuating that he and Kurt talked about this kind of stuff? My boy, asking someone else about sex? I couldn't believe it, but at the same time I had to grudgingly respect the kid for having the guts to same something like that to me.

And each time I saw the kid afterwards, he did something else that made me grudgingly respect him and I could kind of see where Kurt was coming from. So when I found out that he was dating my son, by that time I felt as if I could not only trust him, but I could also respect him. That's a big deal to me, and I'm happy to be here today toasting to their happiness. I love you, Kurt. You'll always be my boy and I'll always be your dad. And Blaine, welcome to the family. Officially."

Both Kurt and Blaine had tears in their eyes by the time Burt finished his speech. While Burt was a man of few words, the words he did say always made an impact, always counted for something. The room burst into applause as Burt took his seat.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Tony announced over the loudspeakers. "And now, if we can have the newlyweds come down to the dance floor for their first dance? Followed, of course, by the father/groom dance. Then we'll have the mother/groom dance. After that, the dance floor will be open to everyone."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, stood, and extended his hand for Kurt to take. "May I have this dance, beautiful?"

Kurt smiled softly in return and grasped Blaine's warm hand in his own. "You may, handsome."

The couple happily strode to center of the dance floor and wrapped themselves in each other's arms as a soft melody played through the speakers and throughout the room.

_There you stand, open heart, open doors_

_Full of life when the world is wanting more_

_But I can see you in the light starts to fade_

_The day is done and your smile is going away_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

The couple swayed gently across the floor, sharing content smiles and loving glances.

_May I hold you?_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down?_

All too soon the song was over and the room clapped and whistled. Burt came onto the floor, tapping Kurt's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Son?"

Kurt reluctantly pulled himself from Blaine's grip and turned to face his father. "Dad."

"Dance?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Blaine's grandfather walked up to Blaine's side. "I understand why you love him. He looks to be a fantastic man inside and out."

Blaine turned to his grandfather and smiled. "Thank you, Papa. For being here, for understating and supporting me throughout my life. For everything."

Greg smiled at his grandson. He had grown into such a wonderful person and he was a bit ashamed that the young man's parents weren't in attendance at their own son's wedding. But he would be there for Blaine, through thick and thin.

"Shall we get this horrid dancing over with?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

While Burt and Greg stumbled every now and then, both sets of dance partners had a great time. There were jokes and heartfelt encouragements shared while the 'dancing' went on. Before they knew it, the song the four men had been dancing to faded away. More polite applause filled the room. Now the women's turn to dance with the grooms had come upon them.

Kurt gave his father a quick hug before taking Carole in his arms. Blaine did the same on the other side of the dance floor with his grandfather and grandmother. While the men had wanted a fast, upbeat song for their dance, the women had chosen a slower song to fill the air as they danced with their sons.

_You taught me everything and everything you've given me, I'll always keep it inside_

_You're the driving force in my life (yeah, yeah)_

_There isn't anything or anyone that I could be, and it just wouldn't feel right_

_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me, to love and care for me, when skies were grey_

_Whenever I was down you were always there, to comfort me_

_And no else can be what you have been to me; you will always ne_

_You will always be the girl in my life, for all times_

Carole had tears in her eyes as Kurt twirled her effortlessly around the floor. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt. I know I'm not your mother, but I want you to know that I love you."

Kurt smiled at the woman who had essentially become his mother over the past few years. "I know. I'm grateful for everything you do, for both me and my dad. You've been the best step-mother a boy could ask for."

_Mama, Mama, you know I love you_

_Oh, you know I love you, Mama_

_Mama, you're the queen of my heart_

_Your love is like tears from the stars_

_Mama, I just want you to know_

_Loving you is like food to my soul_

Louise looked into her grandson's eyes and smiled. He was all grown up now. Married, happy, and working toward his dreams in the big city. "Blaine, I am so proud of you. You've grown into a wonderful young man and I know Kurt is going to make you so happy. I'm so glad your grandfather and I are here today to share this moment with you."

Blaine smiled softly in return. This may not be his mother, but the woman dancing with him now had always been more of a mother to him anyway. "Me too, Nana. I love Kurt so much and it means so much to me that both you and Papa could be here. I love you both, so much."

"And we love you."

Blaine felt on top of the world in that moment. He had just married the love of his life, with all of his closest friends and both grandparents present. And now here he was, dancing with his grandmother at his wedding reception. Everything seemed perfect in that moment and he wanted to savor the memory of today for the rest of his life._** (A/N: I really really wanted to end the chapter right here because it's such a sweet and perfect moment, but then something entered my mind and demanded to be written so… hence the length of this chapter. Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p>"So, does that mean you have husbands <em>and<em> wives, or do you only secretly keep the husbands since you're a dolphin and then divorce the wives without telling them?" Brittany asked. She had walked over and started talking to Tony, the officiator for the occasion, while Kurt and his husband were dancing sweetly together. Santana had gone off to the bathroom so Brittany needed someone to talk to in the meantime so she wouldn't get too bored.

Tony smiled at the girl. Kurt had warned him beforehand about Brittany's… eccentricities and he definitely hadn't been exaggerating. But somehow Tony couldn't be annoyed by the girl. She was so sweet and cute, it was nearly impossible to not like her. So, for the last few minutes he had been trying to explain to her the process of marrying two people and answering the resulting questions she came up with.

"Britt, it's not _me _who gets officially married. It's the couple I'm saying the words for."

"So, you don't have like fifty husbands and wives?" Brittany asked, her usual bright visage a bit saddened by the thought.

"No, I don't," Tony replied soothingly. Too raise the girl's spirits again he added, "But I do have a special someone in my life."

Brittany's face lit up. "You do? Is he a dolphin too?"

Tony laughed. "Yes, he's a dolphin too."

"What's he like?"

"Britt, leave the poor man alone. Let him do his job." Santana smiled apologetically at the man and turned to face Brittany. "Why don't we go find Porcelain and sing him his surprise song?"

"Really?"

"Really. We'll gather Man Hands, Frakenteen, Trouty Mouth, Wheels, Asian One, Asian Two, and the others up, then we'll find Kurt and sing his special song to him. Okay?"

"Yes!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and excitedly bounced up and down. "Oh, don't forget that we promised Hannah that she could help sing, too! She is Kurtie's favorite cousin after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Her too. Let's go."

.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wes?"

"Yeah, David?"

"It's time to go sing to Blaine and Kurt."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"Did you get everyone else together already? Tori as well?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go, I guess."

.~.~.~.~.~.

"Blaine, have you noticed all of our friends suspiciously gathering near the stage?"

"I have. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think it has something to do with that song they were talking about earlier when we saw Lauren?"

"Probably. Should we go investigate?"

"Let's go."

.~.~.~.~.~.

"Shhhh. Here comes the happy couple now."

The chattering that had been going on immediately stopped. Kurt and Blaine were approaching them quickly with suspicious looks. Luckily, the groups of friends had planned for this. They had a surprise up their sleeves that Kurt and Blaine had no idea about. A surprise that was sure to blow Blaine and Kurt out of the water.

"Hannah? Tori? You two ready?"

Hannah, a blonde of average height with bright blue eyes and a shapely figure, nodded enthusiastically. She hadn't seen her cousin Kurt in years, due to his move to New York City, and she was beyond excited to not only be invited to his wedding, but to also have met all of his friends. Kurt talked of them often at family gatherings, but it was quite a different experience to meet them all in person. And then they had propositioned that she assist them in surprising Kurt at his reception and she just couldn't resist. What she had to do was simple: distract Kurt while the group got onto the stage and set up. They were each other's favorite cousin so it shouldn't be too hard. She knew exactly what topics to bring up to get Kurt to go off on a long and completely unrelated tangent. And if all else failed, she could always demand a quick dance or playfully insult his hair.

Tori, a tall and willowy brunette, nodded a bit nervously. She hadn't seen Blaine in _years_ and she had been quite surprised when Wes contacted her a few weeks before the wedding. He had called saying he was Blaine's best friend, which caused some bickering in the background between himself and a boy named David, and eventually asked her if she wanted to resurrect her friendship with Blaine. They had been close friends in primary school, but once Blaine left due to bullying she hadn't seen or spoken to him again. She was beyond grateful to have another chance to be in Blaine's life, and Wes assured her that Blaine would welcome her with open arms, but she still felt a bit anxious about the outcome of what might occur once Blaine saw her. Once she arrived at the wedding, Blaine had run to her with wide eyes and embraced her. She was so glad to be welcomed so warmly, but now she felt like she might be pushing things a bit. She had told Blaine that she was leaving right after the ceremony so he wouldn't be expecting her here at his reception. But Wes had proposed that she help with the surprise and she couldn't deny that she wanted to. So her job now was simple: walk up to Blaine and keep him distracted long enough so that the others could set up on the stage. Maybe a quick dance or two.

Kurt approached the iffy group of their friends first, Blaine following right behind him so that he'd have a good view of whatever happened. When he was within a few feet, Tori and Hannah were suddenly pushed forward and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Hannah smiled and waved innocently at her cousin.

Blaine nearly walked straight into his husband's back, but stopped just in the nick of time. Wondering what had stopped Kurt in his tracks, Blaine peeked around Kurt's shoulder and suppressed a squeal once he saw Tori waving shyly at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that is the end to a ridiculously long (to me at least) chapter. Again, I apologize for being a horrible author and not updating in so long. The scheme of the newlyweds' friends will continue in the next chapter.**_

_**Tori is named after a fabulous reviewer (**_tortorm_**) and Hannah is named after an amazing person (**_Averypottergleelover_**). Hope the both of you (if you're even reading this story still) accept my most humble apologies and at least somewhat enjoyed your parts in this chapter. :D**_

_**Random question: have any of you ever heard the phrase "Damn Skippy" before? I was talking with my nephew and I said that and he looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently that's not something that's commonly said in the southwest. I'm originally from Chicago, so I blamed it on that when he questioned me about it. I was just curious as to what other people thought. So, if you don't mind my weirdness or haven't already answered this question through another one of my stories, I'd appreciate your comments on that as well as the story. :]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Again, as always, I want to start off by thanking everyone who's read/reviewed or added this story to their favorites/alerts so far. Originally this story was going to be about six chapters, but that obviously isn't going to happen seeing as the characters love running away with themselves. I'm not complaining though because that just makes every chapter a surprise for me as well as you guys. :D**_

_**On a side note, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Blaine is just too adorable.**_

_**The disco episode was awesome. What did you all think of it?**_

_**i'm updating from school right now before my class but you all definitely deserve it. :D**_

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but my twisted mind and the OCs you meet in this story. The songs mentioned will be brought up in the ending author's note.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God."<p>

While Kurt and Blaine had said the exact same sentence at the exact same time, their tones couldn't have been more different.

Blaine was beyond excited. Know how everyone usually referred to him as an easily excitable puppy? Well, that moniker fit him perfectly at the moment. But who could blame him? He hadn't seen this girl now standing before him in _ages._ They used to be the best of friends in his younger years, but due to the sudden move his family took due to the bullying getting worse, he hadn't seen or talked to her. He never even had the chance to really say goodbye then. To see her now was beyond his imagination, and coincidentally something he could now cross off his bucket list.

Kurt was completely shocked. There wasn't any other word for it. He loved Hannah to death, she _was_ his favorite cousin on his mother's side after all, but he hadn't expected to see her here. They usually only met up at family dinners and such. By the look on her face, Hannah knew exactly what she was doing with that innocent smile and coy wave.

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet, torn between standing beside his husband and rushing over to greet his old friend. He really wanted to catch up with Tori, but it was his wedding reception for goodness' sake and he couldn't just leave his husband to fend with all of the well-wishers on his own. Besides, Blaine was very curious to find out who the girl waving to Kurt was. He'd never seen her before so he figured she must be someone from Kurt's extended family.

Kurt could feel the energy radiating off of his puppy of a husband and turned to see Blaine had his 'excited puppy' look on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at the sight. Some things he hoped would never change.

"Yes, Blaine. You may go speak with your friend while I interrogate my cousin. We'll do introductions in about fifteen minutes. Sound good?"

"YES!" And with that, Blaine rushed over, grabbed Tori by her arm, and dragged her off to the refreshments table so they could chat and catch up for the allotted fifteen minutes. Before they were out of sight, Kurt could see Tori reprimanding Blaine for his tight grip. While Kurt didn't know the girl yet, he had a feeling they'd get along well.

Once his husband was out of sight, Kurt turned to his cousin. New Directions and the Warblers were nowhere to be seen, which had Kurt a bit anxious, but seeing his cousin overrode any of those feelings for the time being.

"Hannah!"

"Kurt!"

The two hugged tightly, laughing as they did so. It felt so much longer than five months since the last time they had seen each other.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked genuinely.

"I've been good. Not as happy as you," Hannah teased, "but happy all the same."

Kurt chuckled. "Any boys I need to know about?"

"Kurt." The threat implied in the mere saying of his name had Kurt in hysterics. Hannah was so sweet that her threats were a bit hopeless. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. Kurt knew this for a fact because they'd been in such a situation before and instead of smacking it with a flyswatter like anyone else would have, Hannah had opened a window and somehow coaxed the fly outside instead.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a 'If I want you to know, I'll let you know.'"

Kurt pouted. "Aww, you're no fun."

"You're the one who didn't even tell me about this shindig. So if anyone is no fun, it'd be you."

Kurt looked rightfully guilty. "I swear I was going to invite you. Everything just kind of piled up. I left the familial invitations up to Carole and I guess I left your name off the list on accident. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I can understand that," Hannah consoled. "But next time you plan on doing something fun or something this big, don't forget your favorite cousin," she chided.

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

"How could anyone ever resist me?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure. Want to grab something to drink? I'm parched."

"Sure," she agreed easily. She tucked her arm under Kurt's and gestured with her other hand. "Lead the way, my good sir."

Kurt laughed again. If there was one thing he would say about Hannah, it would be that she always kept him laughing. He tightened his hold on her arm and mock bowed. "Right this way, my good lady."

He led them toward the refreshments table of the small buffet they had set out for the guests and grabbed two cups. In the planning stages, Kurt had worried having a buffet at the reception would cause trouble, but so far the guests seemed to be enjoying spending time munching on light snacks while talking with each other in between dances. He smiled at his work and turned to his cousin to ask what she would like to drink.

"Some Coke would be fine."

Kurt nodded and filled one glass with Coke while he filled his own class with some water. He had time later for something stronger and he wanted to stay hydrated after being on his feet for so long.

Hannah, noticing Kurt's wayward thoughts, broke his reverie by poking him in the side. Kurt squeaked, quite an undignified sound for the usually dignified man, and mock glared at her. Hannah smiled in return and soon the two were caught in fits of giggles.

"I've - missed you - so much," Kurt gasped between giggles.

"Me too," Hannah replied.

Kurt calmed himself as quickly as he could, looking around the room for his husband as he did so. It was almost time for introductions to be made and Kurt was excited to find out more about the girl that had made Blaine so happy just by being there. He saw the two of them sitting at a table near the small stage, conversing comfortably and laughing whenever Blaine made one of his large hand gestures.

"Feel like officially meeting my official husband?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Hannah nodded excitedly. "Yes! Uncle Burt talks him up all the time while you're gone and I can't wait to actually talk to him."

Kurt smiled. Blaine seemed to have that effect on people. "Great. Come on."

* * *

><p>After grabbing the both of them a drink, Blaine led Tori to a table in front of the stage so they could sit down and catch up. After hours of being on his feet, it felt nice to finally sit down for a while. Blaine sighed contentedly as he lowered himself into the chair, prompting a few giggles for the girl now seated across from him. He took a sip from his glass of iced tea and glanced questioningly at the girl he had used to be so close to.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tori replied. "Nothing at all."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow doubtfully in response, which caused yet another round of giggles. "Seriously, what is it?"

Tori rolled her eyes fondly. "You haven't changed a bit. Still clueless and with all of your old habits."

"What old habits? And I am _not_ clueless."

"Blaine, you have no clue what I'm talking about and they're _your _habits. I think that could be considered the definition of cluelessness."

"I resent that statement," Blaine pouted.

"You only resent it because you know it's true," Tori retorted.

Blaine sighed resignedly. "Fine. You win. Happy now?"

Tori grinned. "I am actually. But not for the reasons you think."

"Then why are you happy?" Blaine challenged.

"See? Clueless again," she teased. "I'm happy because I get to see you!"

Blaine nodded. "Makes sense. I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Totally awesome," she agreed. "Now, when do I get to meet your husband? You did just get married, didn't you?"

"I did. Well, he and I did; it's a special day for both of us. Kurt's very special to me. He has gorgeous eyes that change colors between blue and green, and grey if he gets especially emotional. His hair is always perfect, even when he's just woken up in the morning or just out of the shower. I don't know how he does it, to be honest. He has an amazing sense of style and his clothes are always high fashion, unless he's sick. If he gets sick I force him to stay in bed, resulting in no need for pretty clothes." Blaine sighed happily and Tori couldn't help but smile at her friend. It had been so long since the two of them had talked, but they just fell into like no time had passed at all. It was a great feeling to know that Blaine was still so comfortable with her, even after all she had missed out on in his life.

Tori smiled softly as Blaine continued to ramble about his significant other. She hoped she could be that happy with someone someday. "What else? What are his interests?"

"He loves cooking healthy stuff, fashion magazines, Broadway tunes, music in general, shopping (definitely shopping), and he cares deeply for his friends and family. He lost his mom when he was pretty young and he's really close with his dad. He has Finn as a step-brother and Carole as a step-mother so he basically has a full family again. He's not really into sports but since his dad is a mechanic he's really good at fixing cars and he's really knowledgeable about different makes and models. He reads a lot and is really into poetry. Once I convinced him to write a poem and allow me to set it to music. That was really fun." Blaine smiled at the memory. Maybe Kurt still had the sheet music for that… "Enough about me though. How about you? How have things been for you over the last few years?"

Blaine was genuinely interested in her life and Tori couldn't resist smiling. If there was one thing to be said about Blaine Anderson, it was that he could make nearly anybody smile with his charm and humor and adorable cluelessness. She debated telling Blaine about how she had despised him at first for leaving her so suddenly. But she knew that would be selfish. This was his special day and she wasn't about to ruin how happy he was. It was neither the time nor the place to bring up their troubled past so she decided to answer with the most used answer in the world and do into more detail at some other time. Because there would definitely be another time. Now that she had Blaine back in her life, she was determined to be his friend again. And Kurt's and Hannah's too.

"I've been alright. Better now though that I've seen you." The two shared a laugh before she continued. "I moved to Columbus shortly after high school was over. I just couldn't bear staying in that small town anymore. It was so restricting and I hated it. I swore I was going to get out, like you did. And now I have and I couldn't be happier."

"Any boys I need to be worried about?"

Tori sighed. "No, Blaine. No boys for you to worry about."

"Any girls?"

"_Blaine._"

"What? I'm just asking. It _has_ been a while since we've seen each other. How am I to know which body parts you're into nowadays?"

"Let's not talk about me anymore. That was just… _ew_."

"You're no fun."

"How did you and Kurt meet?" Tori inquired excitedly. Cute couples such as Blaine and Kurt always had amazing first meeting stories.

"Well, it's a funny story actually," Blaine chuckled. He loved telling the story of how he and Kurt met. "See it was during my sophomore year in high school and I attended a private all-boys school in Westerville called Dalton. I was the lead singer in the Glee Club there. I was almost late on my way to an impromptu performance with the Warblers-"

"And I just happened to be on the staircase he was madly running down," interrupted a voice from somewhere to their right.

Tori turned to see Hannah and who she assumed must be Kurt making their way over to the table. She waved at Hannah who returned the gesture. They had bonded over being kidnapped by the grooms' friends and persuaded into participating in a plan for two people they really cared about and missed dearly.

Once they were close enough, Hannah and Kurt joined the two at the table, Hannah sitting in an empty seat next to Tori and Kurt sitting in the empty seat next to Blaine. Blaine immediately wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt shifted in his chair so he could lean his head against Blaine's shoulder. The girls both sighed admiringly at the seemingly automatic movement. The newlyweds were so in love they probably didn't even notice. Both girls hoped to have that sort of happiness and love someday.

"Hey you," Blaine greeted as he kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek. "I was just about to tell Tori about how we met."

"I noticed," Kurt replied after he had repeated the gesture.

"Then I guess I got here just in time," Hannah commented merrily.

"Please continue," Tori requested.

"Right so, as my husband so eloquently put it, Kurt just happened to ask me what was going on. He was pretending to be new and had actually been there to spy on the Warblers and report his findings back to his own team, not that I knew at the time. I was sort of in a hurry so I decided to just take him with me, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway through this shortcut I knew of."

"A shortcut which had us somehow being the last people to arrive," Kurt pointed out teasingly.

"Yes, yes," Blaine retorted dismissively. "Anyway, I was so caught up in hurrying that I didn't have time to really _look_ at him until I started singing."

"What song were you singing?" Hannah eagerly demanded to know.

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."

Tori burst out laughing and the other three people sitting at the table turned to her, bemused.

"It's just – it's just so _Blaine_," she choked out between gasps.

Kurt nodded his head as if that answer was perfectly suitable to the situation. Hannah merely smiled in amusement at her new friend's hysterics. Blaine did not look amused and maybe even a tiny bit offended.

"_Anyway,_" he continued despite Tori's slowly dying laughter, "I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Afterwards we went for coffee and he told me about what he dealt with at school and after that how could I _not_ be there for him?"

Hannah nodded in agreement while Tori looked on questioningly.

Kurt looked in Tori direction and explained. "I was bullied very badly in high school, especially my junior year. There was a certain guy who made it his mission to tear me down. It turned out he was gay himself, but he refused to accept it and was so deep in the closet that Narnia was jealous. Eventually I talked to him about it and he learned to accept himself. Then he was outed by some jock at his new school and he almost killed himself. I was there and it broke me to see him that way."

"But didn't he do horrible things to you?"

"He did," Kurt consented, "but no one deserves to go through something like that, even a Neanderthal like Karofsky."

"What happened to him?"

"He went to counseling, got out of his father's grasp, and now he's happy and living in Florida somewhere if I remember correctly. We still correspond every once in a while, but it's been a while since I've talked to him last."

Blaine smiled the entire time Kurt spoke. As much as he hated Karofsky, he was so proud of Kurt and all of the adversity he had overcome in his life. He'd become so happy and successful despite all the people and events that tried to break him. His heart swelled at the thought of how far Kurt had come. How far they had both come.

"So, what was your first impression of Blaine?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed at the question and Blaine looked on quizzically. In all of their years as a couple no one had ever asked that particular question, and by the look on Kurt's face the answer would be either really embarrassing or very endearing.

"Honestly?" At Tori's nod, Kurt continued. "Well, truthfully, I thought his hair was atrocious covered in all of that gel." Blaine chuckled appreciatively and ran his hand through his less gelled (but still just a tad for style, he argued mentally) curly mop of hair.

"After I got over that fact, my next thought would have been that he looked utterly gorgeous."

The girls cooed and Blaine grinned. Ha, even from the first time they met Kurt had thought he was gorgeous. If that wasn't a confidence booster, then Blaine didn't know what was. What was better than a compliment from someone of Kurt's caliber?

"And you, Blaine? What was your first impression of Kurt?"

"As I said earlier, I couldn't take my eyes away. I guess my first thought was over how flawless his skin was. And then I saw his eyes changing color and I thought it was a trick of the light, but it wasn't. On top of it all, he looked so… in awe. Like he'd never seen someone sing before. I took that as a compliment though. The fact that I had seemingly made someone speechless."

The couple shared a loving glance. The girls, meanwhile, jumped when both their cells phones vibrated at the same time. Surreptitiously, they both removed their phones from the bags and opened the newest message. A message right now either meant that Kurt and Blaine's friends were ready to perform or somehow one of their own friends had forgotten the 'no texting at weddings' rule.

_From Wes:_

_The show is a go._

_**(A/N: I have a confession. I almost ended the chapter right here. But I knew how horrible of a person that would make me, so I didn't. :D)**_

The girls grinned elatedly at each other, thankfully going unnoticed by Kurt and Blaine who were currently drowning in each other's eyes.

A single beep sounded across the room over the sound system and everyone instantly grew silent. Soon a single voice drifted over the speakers.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we, had together_

_As our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be, friends forever_

Kurt smiled as he recognized Tina's voice and also at the lyrics themselves. It was such a corny, cliché song choice but he couldn't help himself. His friends were such dorks, insane dorks, but he loved them all nonetheless.

"A round of applause for Tina Cohen-Chang," Wes announced as he walked to the center of the small stage that now had a spotlight shining on the center with dim red and blue lights around the edges. The crowd clapped enthusiastically in response.

"Now, for those of you who don't remember me, although I have no idea how you could possibly forget me, my name is Wes. I'm one of Blaine's close friends. Where you at, Blainers?" Blaine reluctantly raised a hand and was rewarded with whistles and applause. "There you are. With Kurt, of course. Where else would you be?"

"Just be glad they're not getting wanky," shouted a voice from somewhere in the darkness on the side of the stage. It was obviously Santana and Kurt had to resist the urge to reprimand her with a few choice words.

"Very true," Wes agreed. "But, as much as I'm sure you'd enjoy that, that is not what I'm standing up here for right now. Now, we have a surprise performance for our adorable newlyweds. It is my honor to present to all of you here tonight, The Warbler Directions! Clever name, don't you think?"

Laughter and applause mingled in the air as the stage once again went dark. Some loud shuffling and muffled swear words filled the silence of the room. Kurt had never been more anxious. What were they possibly up to now? Did he even want to know? What if they had prepared some skit including a version of Jizzed In My Pants or some equally embarrassing song?

Kurt sighed in relief as he recognized the accompaniment that began to play over the speakers. The lights came back on and Kurt smiled as he watched his friends get into position. The New Directions members formed two lines in the front half of the stage while the Warblers were placed similarly in the back half. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Santana stepped forward and sang the first two lines.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you._

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you._

Then Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, and Mike stepped forward and took the next line.

_Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need._

Both choirs joined together on the chorus and the sound was completely wonderful.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. And you'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah._

The Warblers took on the vocables in between the chorus and the verse, the choir shifting positions as they did so.

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Thad stepped forward and sang the first two lines together in the same fashion the New Directions girls had.

_If you're talking and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you._

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you. Oh._

Trent, John, and three other Warblers (named Rob, Paul, Walter, Kurt learned later) stepped forward to sing the next line.

_Find out we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need._

The choirs joined together again to sing the chorus but instead of separating into their original positions, they mingled together. Brittany and Mike joined with David at the forefront of the stage to dance wildly together. Wes and Thad joined Santana and Tina. Rachel and Quinn were singing along with Nick and Jeff. Finn and Puck were rolling Artie around throughout the room, encouraging the younger patrons to sing along and the older ones to dance. Sam was the only one unoccupied and Kurt soon learned that it was because he was taking on the next verse on his own.

_You'll l always have my shoulder when you cry._

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye._

_You know you can_

The entire room joined in on the final chorus. Seemingly the older invitees had learned enough of the words.

_Cause I can count on you._

The room exploded with laughter, whistles, and applause once the song finished. Kurt was smiling wider than he had since he and Blaine exchanged their vows hours earlier. Today was turning out to be one of the greatest days in Kurt's young life.

Before Kurt knew it, he and Blaine were being crowded in all directions by their friends, who were in turn being crowded around by everyone else. It filled Kurt with a fluttering in his stomach to know that all of these people were happy for him, would stand by his side.

Blaine smiled at the soft look of joy on Kurt's face. His eyes shone in the sparse lighting and Blaine couldn't help but fell his heart swell yet again. He was beyond lucky to have the man beside him and he knew that. He would never let Kurt go as long as he had a say in it.

Kurt felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see his husband grinning at him. Kurt smiled in return and the two shared a loving kiss as the people around them "aww"ed and whistled. It was chaos, but it was something Kurt thrived in.

The rest of the night was spent with friends and family, dancing, eating, and drinking the night away. In the morning Kurt and Blaine would leave for the one week honeymoon at whatever location Blaine had chosen. Kurt was kept in the dark because Blaine knew how much he hated not having control over things.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Kurt waved a final farewell to his family and pulled Blaine with him as they left to go to the hotel they would be staying at until it was time for their flight. The party would go on late into the night after they took their leave.

* * *

><p>Once they had walked the short two blocks to their pre-booked hotel room where they belongings already were, Blaine checked them in and led Kurt to the elevator. It was a grand hotel, but simple all the same.<p>

When they arrived outside their hotel room, Blaine gave Kurt the honors of opening the door and chuckled at the look on Kurt's face. Inside sat a plush king-sized canopy bed fitted with red linens, a soft cream rug, and dark wood dressers. The window across from them had a glorious view of Central Park. The door to the small bathroom sat ajar, revealing a glass shower. It wasn't much, but their room at their mystery (to Kurt at least) honeymoon spot was amazing. Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt's face once they arrived there tomorrow. For now, this would do.

After a few minutes of watching Kurt fawn over the décor, Blaine convinced him to snuggle into the bed and get some sleep. They did have a big week ahead of them, after all.

The couple was lying comfortably in the bed, Kurt paying the little spoon this time around, when Kurt tried to get some information out of his husband.

"Are you going to tell me _anything _about what I can expect tomorrow?"

"Nope," Blaine replied. He chuckled as Kurt huffed. "Now, go to sleep."

"Fine," Kurt sighed. He crawled further back into Blaine's arms and was soon out like a light.

Blaine grinned and kissed the nape of Kurt's neck before he too allowed himself to fall into his dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was honestly one of my favorite chapters to write EVER. I was basically smiling the whole time. :] it ended up being a tiny bit longer than I expected, but oh well. Including song lyrics, it was almost 4,500 words. Also, this story is note 70 pages on Microsoft Word! :D (Which freaked my brother out when he saw it… lol. But then I should him the 90-something pages that is my other Klaine fic, **_**Marry Me**_**, and he was even more freaked out. His face was priceless.**_

_**The songs mentioned in this chapter that I DO NOT OWN: **_**The Graduation Song (Friends Forever) by … (okay I sort of forgot who it was by, but I'll edit this later. The part of the song mentioned is something I know by heart so…) and Count on Me by Bruno Mars.**

_**I'd love to know where you think our loving couple is going for their honeymoon! I'm always excited to hear what my readers want/think/like/dislike. So leave your thoughts in a review and I will be forever in your debt! :D**_


	8. MAJORLY IMPORTANT AN

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry to inform that this is not an actual chapter.**_

_**HOWEVER, this note is important. I need your help.**_

_**I've been trying for all this time to choose a honeymoon spot for our favorite love birds, but I just can't think of anything! Writer's block is currently my best friend so I was hoping any of you reading this wouldn't mind helping me out.**_

_**I'm going to put a poll up on my profile with random locations, and whichever gets the most votes will be the place Klaine will go.**_

_**You have no idea how much this will help me get the chapter written!**_

_**Thank you for your time and (hopefully) continued support! :]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews/alerts/favorites that this story has received up until now. You are all such amazing people!**_

_**Tortorm, I'm so glad you liked the way I wrote Tori! You were in my head being total inspiration the whole time, if that makes any sense. :D**_

_**As a side note, IT FEELS SO WONDERFUL TO BE WRITING AGAIN! I will spare you my list of excuses.**_

_**You all have every right to kill me.**_

_**ANYWAY, here's the chapter! Enjoy the fluff and adorableness! :D …I have a feeling this is also going to be extended... Any mistakes are mine and only mine.**_

_**EDIT: Did anyone get an alert for this? I'm just wondering...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(A quick reminder: In the last chapter, Kurt and Blaine had their wedding reception and are now on their way to their honeymoon destination.)<em>

Kurt awoke to the feeling of being wrapped up in his _husband_'s arms, something he knew he would never tire of, and sighed happily. He cracked open one eye and took in his surroundings for a minute before remembering where he was. He and Blaine would be catching their flight soon to whichever mysterious location Blaine had chosen that he still refused to tell Kurt anything about. The suspense was nearly killing him, but Kurt knew he'd find out soon enough if he could last for a few more hours.

In his post-marital haze of happiness Kurt realized that lying in Blaine's arms as husbands was more than he'd ever expected it to be. Sure cuddling had been wonderful prior to making their vows, but somehow the fact that they were married made the feelings of security and love that Kurt felt become even more intense and pleasantly overwhelming. He'd be in these arms for the rest of his life. He'd be encompassed by Blaine's delicious scent for the rest of his life. He'd be _with Blaine _for the rest of his life. The knowledge that nothing would break them apart – not Sebastian, not homophobes, not Kurt's diva moments, not distance – it was like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Any lingering doubts or insecurities Kurt might have had about their relationship before were gone now and it felt so good.

"I wish we could lie in this bed forever," Kurt murmured quietly to himself as to not wake his husband.

"Your wish is my command," was the sleepy response.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's rough, drowsy voice. Somehow he sounded even more adorable that way. His smile widened when Blaine tightened his grasp on Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

"You're such a dork," Kurt commented fondly.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ dork."

"Don't remind me."

Blaine gasped, acting as if the comment injured his dignity. "Maybe I should just leave you here and go on our wonderful honeymoon without you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"That's true," Blaine chuckled. "For one thing, I would miss you too much." He planted a soft kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose and laughed when Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust at the action. "And also, I would never want to be on the wrong end of your wrath."

"That's right," Kurt teased as he disentangled himself from Blaine's arms and sashayed toward the bathroom to begin his morning routine. "No one messes with the Hummels."

Blaine stretched his arms over his head while still lying on the wrinkled white sheets of the (somehow comfortable) hotel bed. He looked over at the clock to see that the flight they intended to board wasn't for another few hours, which meant there was time to get everything ready before rushing to the airport to have enough time to get through security. Kurt's morning routine would take a little over an hour and Blaine himself would only need thirty minutes which left them with just enough time to catch a cab to JFK and whisk them away to their honeymoon.

Just the thought of being alone with Kurt, _truly alone_, in another city where they could be themselves and not have to worry about being interrupted was something Blaine found exciting. And once Kurt found out where they would be staying for the next week, all of it would (hopefully) be everything he always dreamed of.

Blaine remained so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Kurt leaning against the doorway of the conjoined bathroom, looking adoringly at him. The way Blaine's arms stretched above his head left little to be unseen, not that Kurt wasn't already very familiar with the contours of his husband's body. But there was something about seeing him like this, so relaxed and reflective, that made Kurt smile. He hated to ruin the moment, as he slowly stepped closer to the bed, but Blaine did have to get dressed.

Kurt stood beside the bed for a second, considering whether or not to go through with his idea of a surprise attack. He was already there, so why turn back now? With a war yell that would have made any war general proud, Kurt flung himself onto the bed, and effectively onto Blaine. A high shriek filled the air followed soon by panting breath and loud giggles.

"Kurt, you scared the hell out of me!" Blaine chastised once he caught his breath.

Kurt continued to giggle, unaffected by Blaine's tone of voice. "So – worth – it," he said between laughs.

Blaine growled, but there was no way he could be angry with Kurt for longer than a few minutes, especially when the other man was giggling so fiercely. Kurt was just too adorable for his own good. A smile soon graced Blaine's features and he too laughed, not being able to resist.

"Are you all ready to go?" Blaine asked once their laughter had subsided.

Kurt nodded. "You need to get dressed sweetheart, or we'll miss our flight. And as much as I love the way you like right now," Kurt added as he ran his hand over Blaine's firm, bare chest, "I don't want to share you."

Blaine shivered involuntarily at Kurt's touch before slowly removing himself from the bed. He walked over to one of his suitcases and grabbed the first outfit he could find: loose-fitting dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue and black plaid boxer shorts. Kurt raised an elegant eyebrow at the sight of the boxers. Blaine merely shrugged and walked off into the bathroom with a teasing wink tossed over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Kurt grinned, shaking his head fondly at his husband's actions. Blaine was such a dork, a very sexy dork… but a dork nonetheless.

Kurt lay back on the bed, in a similar position to Blaine, but with his back leaning again the headboard to protect his already styled hair. As he looked out the hotel window onto the already crowded and noisy streets of New York City, Kurt wondered what location Blaine had chosen for them to enjoy their honeymoon together. Blaine was a hopeless romantic, so Kurt knew wherever they went, he would love it. His curiosity was beginning to get to him, no matter how firmly he pushed it away.

_Just a few more minutes and I'll know for sure, _Kurt reassured himself as he listened to the shower running. _Unless Blaine insists on using a blindfold, there's no way he'll be able to hide the destination once we get to the airport._

After about fifteen minutes of silent reflection, Blaine emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. His curls were a mess on the top of his head, but Kurt preferred it that way and honestly Blaine didn't see the point of getting dressed up just to ride on an airplane.

Kurt heard Blaine enter the room and sat up. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah." Kurt stood, straightened his outfit, and patted his hair into place. "What time do we need to leave?"

"Now would be best, just to be sure we have enough time to get through traffic and through security at the airport."

The couple gathered up their suitcases and personal belongings, double checked to be sure that they had everything and that the room was in decent order, and went downstairs to check out. Once that was taken care of, the duo walked out front to the awaiting cab that Blaine had previously set up for them.

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaking with excitement and nerves as he stood outside the airport doors.<p>

Traffic was surprisingly light, or as light as traffic can be in The Big Apple, and soon saw Blaine taking his and Kurt's luggage out of the trunk and placing it carefully on one of the luggage carts the airport provided for a small fee while Kurt jittered anxiously on the sidewalk nearby.

"Well," Blaine huffed as he pulled the last of Kurt's suitcases out of the trunk of the cab and onto the trolley, "that's that." He turned to see Kurt nearly bouncing out of his designer boots and chuckled. "Someone's clearly excited," he teased good-naturedly.

Kurt stopped bouncing and turned to Blaine with a glare. The glare had no prominent effect as his husband continued to chuckle. "You can't blame me, Blaine. You know how I feel about surprises."

Blaine agreed, motioning for Kurt to follow him inside the building as he pushed the cart along in front of him. Kurt followed along, pestering Blaine the entire time in an attempt to get him to reveal their destination. Blaine remained firm in not letting a single detail slip other than saying it was a place he was sure Kurt would enjoy.

Eventually Kurt sighed and let the subject drop. He would find out soon enough, after all, seeing as Blaine couldn't hide the sign displaying the flight's destination nor the attendant who would be announcing the flight.

So it came to a surprise to Kurt when Blaine led him away from the crowded terminals and off to the side, where the gates displayed no information and there was a tremendously low amount of people in comparison to what they had just walked through.

"Blaine," Kurt asked when his husband continued walking, "Where are we going?"

"To catch our plane," the man replied simply.

"Yes, but we passed all of the flight gates already."

"We have, but our plane is already waiting outside."

Kurt felt even more confusion wash over him as that statement worked its way through his mind. _Our plane is already waiting outside_… _what does that even mean?_

He soon found out as Blaine led him toward an open door leading out to the tarmac. Kurt followed, his mouth agape once he caught sight of a small jet and an older man waiting just outside the door.

"Blaine, what is this?"

"It's a plane, silly," Blaine replied with a playful nudge to Kurt's rubs. "And that nice man right over there is named Ethan. He'll be personally flying us to the residence that we'll be using for the next week."

The man stepped forward as Blaine introduced him, extending a hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt shook himself from his trance and took the smiling man's hand and introduced himself.

"I've heard a lot about you," the man said and chuckled when Kurt's cheeks colored. "All good things, I promise," he assured.

"Ethan is my parent's private pilot, but Cooper and I have access to him too if we feel like it," Blaine explained as he assisted Ethan with placing their luggage onto the plane. "He's a great guy and I've known him for a while."

"We do keep in touch," Ethan added jokingly.

Kurt smiled at the banter between the two and wondered if this man had been Blaine's father figure during his younger years. Much more quickly than Kurt would have expected it was time to board the plane and prepare for takeoff. Inside the plane were five lush seats, a few television screens, a separated bathroom, and a small mini-bar. Kurt sighed happily as he slipped himself down into the soft black leather of the seat nearest the window.

"Alright, well I'm going to get everything set up and we should be moving in a few minutes," Ethan said as Blaine sat down beside Kurt. "Keep your seat belts on at all times unless you're in the restroom, obviously, and if you need anything just push the button on that intercom right there and I'll be able to speak with you," he instructed as he pointed to their seat belt and the black intercom respectively.

"I've been on this plane before, you know," Blaine said once Ethan was done explaining the rules.

"I'm just informing Kurt over there," the man replied good-naturedly, "Seeing as this is his first flight with me and all."

"He's right," Kurt said before Blaine could respond. "Ethan, I know I can't be told where we're going, but can you tell me how long the flight is?"

The man looked at Blaine for confirmation and when he received a nod he said, "Between eight and nine hours."

Kurt gaped, again, but quickly closed his jaw and nodded. Eight to nine hours, which meant they were most definitely going somewhere out of the country. The question now became: Where? Spain, France, Italy, Greece… there were so many possible options that Kurt's head started spinning the more he thought about it.

Blaine smiled at his gaping husband and teasingly asked, "Everything okay, babe?"

Kurt slowly closed his jaw and nodded. There was no way he would give Blaine the satisfaction of making him speechless, especially before they had actually arrived at wherever they were going.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised is all."

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

* * *

><p>Eight and a half hours later, Kurt felt himself being shaken awake. He groaned, leaning away from the persistent hands determined on waking him from his beautiful dream. He and Blaine had just been married in one of the most beautiful ceremonies Kurt had ever seen. It all felt so real, and Kurt didn't want to leave this dream so soon.<p>

"Kurt, you have to wake up. We're landing now."

Landing? Landing where? What was this person talking about? Wait… was that Blaine's voice?

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up, babe."

Kurt allowed his eyelids to slowly flutter open, squinting at the light that filtered through. Through the daze he could see Blaine smiling down at him. He returned the smile without thought; seeing Blaine smile just automatically called a matching smile to Kurt's face.

"Good, you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

Kurt nodded sluggishly, the fringes of sleep still clinging to him. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs, suddenly remembering that he and Blaine _had_ gotten married, and they were now on a private plane to some estate somewhere where they would spend a glorious week alone. This was better than any dream his subconscious could come up with.

"I'm glad," Blaine chuckled. "We're going to be landing soon. Are you excited?"

Kurt grinned, nodding enthusiastically. The word excited was an understatement.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?" Kurt inquired.

"You'll see soon enough."

Kurt attempted to reach over and open the window shade to take a look at his surroundings, but Blaine had anticipated the move and soon Kurt's hands were being held tightly in his lap. Kurt frowned but his hands were not released. Blaine's only reaction was to smile and kiss the frown off his husband's face.

"You're lucky you're cute," Kurt grumbled.

"Will all passengers please prepare for landing," said Ethan's voice over the intercom.

Blaine reached over and belted Kurt's seat belt. At Kurt's questioning look (because he remembered having his seat belt on before he fell asleep and why was it undone?), Blaine explained, "I unbuckled it once you fell asleep so you could be more comfortable."

Kurt nodded in understanding and within seconds he could feel the small plane begin its decent. This wasn't his first time flying, but it was definitely his first time flying on a smaller plane and he could feel every twist and bump. He held tight to Blaine's hands throughout their decline and sooner than expected the plane was smoothly wheeling along the runway toward the terminal.

Kurt knew the rule was to remain seated until the plane stopped moving completely, but he couldn't keep from bouncing in his seat. They had arrived!

"Someone is extra excited," Blaine teased.

Kurt ignored the words, but tried not to jump around as much. He would need to look sophisticated as he left the plane, after all. It was impossible to know who would be watching. And Kurt did not want to look like an overexcited child in anyone's presence, particularly if he didn't know them.

"You may now leave the cabin. Your baggage will be waiting for you at the door to the terminal. I hope you've enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Anderson Airlines as your flight provider."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. From what he had seen earlier, the pilot had a sense of humor but the voice that had just spoken seemed way too serious to belong to the man Kurt had met. A second later, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Now that the bullshit is out of the way, I just wanted to say: Have fun you two! Keep safe and take plenty of pictures for me!"

Kurt nodded to himself. Now _that_ sounded much more like the man he had met.

The couple grabbed their carry-on bags and made sure they hadn't left anything behind before approaching the now open door and descending the steps of the plane. The second Kurt's feet touched the tarmac he looked around him, attempting to take in his surroundings.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, almost reverently, "Is that what I think it is?"

Blaine spread his arms wide and proclaimed, "Welcome to Paris, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello you wonderful people who probably want to see me tortured to some extent. Can't say that I blame you…**_

_**Anyway, on a completely different note: I READ LAND OF STORIES AND IT WAS AMAZING. I kind of read it in one go and my brothers said it was a complete waste of money, but I know it's a book I'll cherish almost as much as the HP books so it doesn't bother me that I read it so quickly. I just couldn't put it down! I attempted to a few times, but each time the book found itself back in my hands. Chris Colfer is genius and I really can't wait for the next book already. He is writing another one, right? He has to!**_


	10. Not a chapter, but still important

I'll be adding this to each of my published fics, so I apologize if you have to see this more than once.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne

Orange-Coyote


End file.
